Le Fils de Stark
by Axel Gabriel
Summary: Tony Stark affronte seul le si célèbre terroriste "Mandarin" et lorsque ce dernier arrive à mettre la main sur le Milliardaire, les Avengers décident de sortir de l'ombre pour l'aider! Mais peut-être est-il déjà trop tard pour lui ?
1. Chapitre I : Pour le sauver Lui

**Genre :** Yaoi / Romance

**Rating :** M (NC - 18 ans) Avertissement_ :_ Il est fortement déconseillé de lire cette fic si vous êtes facilement choqué par certains sujets. Me contacter pour en apprendre plus sur le contenu de la fic. (Spoiler)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Marvel, mais je fais comme tout auteur de fic, je ne peux m'empêcher d'en faire ce que je désire... Comme d'habitude.

**Genre :** Non Con / Lemon Yaoi / Drame / Angst

**Couple :** Pour ne pas spoiler la fic, je ne dirais pas quel couple sera présent. (encore une fois...)

**Résumé :** Tony Stark a été enlevé par le Mandarin, le Shield appelle donc un de leurs meilleurs hommes à sortir le Milliardaire de la situation dans laquelle il se trouve, personne ne se doute alors des enjeux de cette libération.

**Chronologie :** Par rapport aux films, cette fic se situe pendant "Iron Man 3", pendant "Thor 2 : Le Monde des Ténèbres" et avant "Captaine America 2 : The Winter Soldier"

**Bêta Correctrice :** eXteRadis

**Note de la bêta:** C'est ma première expérience en correction donc si vous avez des commentaires ou conseils, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part!

* * *

**_CHAPITRE I_**

_Pour le sauver Lui_

Pourquoi l'appelait-on aussi tard? C'était un mystère pour Steven Rogers, qui était alors dissimulé derrière un muret, échappant à la vue de la sentinelle qui était juste derrière. Quelque part plus loin, il pouvait voir Natasha, seulement parce qu'il savait qu'elle était là. Elle donnait l'impression d'avoir fusionné avec l'ombre de l'arbre derrière lequel elle était, aidée par les ténèbres les entourant. Il n'y avait pas de lune ce soir là, mais tout deux pouvaient parfaitement voir dans la nuit. Lui, grâce au sérum qui décuplait ses capacités et elle, parce qu'elle était habituée à travailler le soir. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que ces hommes les voient, ils étaient des félins discrets dans la nuit et même si l'un d'eux les voyait, une flèche plantée dans un point vital les empêcherait de donner l'alerte.

Fury avait insisté sur un point : ne pas se faire repérer jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent le Milliardaire. Le Shield n'avait pas pu découvrir ce que le Mandarin voulait exactement à Anthony Edward Stark, peut-être une rançon ou autre chose. Si c'était de l'argent qu'attendait ses ravisseurs, à partir du moment où ils comprendraient que des gens intervenaient de l'extérieur, il y avait de fortes chances que la première chose qu'ils feraient alors serait d'exécuter le génie pour effacer les preuves. Ne pas se faire repérer était leur objectif.

- Capt, deux sentinelles à trois heures, annonça la voix de Barton.

Il était perché sur un arbre, devenant leurs yeux, Natasha serait leurs oreilles, il fallait qu'ils découvrent où était retenu Tony pour lui venir en aide. D'après Fury, il se trouvait dans un des sous-sols. Ils avaient localisé son arc pour essayer de le retrouver, mais rien n'était sûr : si le Milliardaire était déjà mort, cela n'empêcherait pas l'appareil de fonctionner. Pourvus qu'il soit en vie! Mais quelle idée aussi il avait eu de donner son adresse alors qu'il était devenu la cible de ce fou furieux de Mandarin! Cet homme était un inconscient et ne récoltait que ce qu'il semait.

Steve repoussa toute pensée négative à ce sujet, se concentrant sur son objectif. En reprenant sa mission en cours, il finit par trouver le conduit d'aération. Il fit un signe vers l'arbre et commença à dévisser le panneau. Il laissa la Veuve Noire entrer dans le bâtiment, lui ne passerait pas et de toute façon, il devait surtout fournir une sortie à ses alliés, si l'état de Tony le permettait. Dieu seul savait s'il avait subit ou non des tortures ou autre chose mais depuis le début, ils avaient déjà décidé d'aviser Captain au moment venu et en attendant, il devait chercher des choses utiles ou des informations quelconque.

Un homme approcha et Steve se plaqua dans l'ombre du mur, espérant échapper au regard de celui qu'il identifiait comme le ravisseur du génie arrogant : Eric Savin, un mercenaire qui répondait au plus offrant. Il était dur d'imaginer qu'un homme pareil puisse s'attaquer à l'une des personnalités les plus riches et les plus influentes de ce monde. S'attaquer à Tony Stark équivalait à une déclaration de guerre contre le monde entier, il était l'homme le plus aimé de la Terre, malgré ses frasques fréquentes. L'homme sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et s'en alluma une, s'accoudant à la rambarde pour savourer la nuit. Le blond cherchait toujours à se faire aussi discret que possible, surveillant les mouvements de Savin et réalisant qu'il ne l'avait pas vu sortir de briquet...

- Monsieur, le Mandarin demande des nouvelles de notre affaire, annonça un homme que Steve ne pouvait pas voir.

Le mercenaire ne bougea pas d'un pouce, continuant de regarder le ciel comme s'il n'avait pas entendu l'autre importun, il soupira et finit par lui accorder son attention.

- Il ne veut pas obtempérer, admit-il. J'y travaille mais si ça continue, il va falloir que je trouve des arguments plus "percutants"...

- Le Mandarin vous a interdit d'user de telles procédures! Avertit l'autre.

- Alors fait savoir au Mandarin que cela prendra bien plus de temps qu'il l'imagine! Cracha Savin, en se tournant de nouveau vers le muret. Je ne peux pas faire de miracles! Comment veut t-il que je puisse faire obtempérer un mec aussi arrogant que cet enfoiré? Merde!

- Et la drogue?

La réaction de Savin à cette question fut imprévisible et violente. Il se tourna vers l'homme, disparaissant de la vue de Steve qui en profita pour mieux se cacher et un bruit de coup de poing ce fit entendre, c'était comme s'il le frappait à terre.

- Ne me prend pas pour un abruti, j'ai tout essayé! Hurla t-il. Va lui dire! Va dire au Mandarin que ce fils de pute ne se laissera pas faire! Que j'ai besoin d'un nouveau moyen! Va lui dire!

L'homme toussa, peut-être du sang. De là où il était, le blond ne pouvait rien voir et tandis que Savin revenait s'appuyer sur la rambarde, l'autre sembla s'éloigner. Est-ce qu'ils parlaient bien de Tony? Le Meneur en avait bien l'impression. Qui d'autre aurait pu mettre dans cet état un homme qui était normalement capable de garder son sang froid? Eric Savin était connu du Shield pour les nombreuses missions qu'il avait mené dans certains pays à conflits. Il avait cependant toujours refusé de travailler pour l'organisation, au grand dam de Fury. Le colonel aurait préféré l'avoir de son coté, malgré tout les méfaits qu'on lui mettait sur le dos.  
L'homme gronda quelques mots que Steve fut incapable d'identifier. Il finit par lancer sa cigarette encore allumée devant lui avant de retourner dans la structure délabrée où ils avaient élu domicile. Cela laissa la voie libre à Captain America qui continua de chercher un passage pour pénétrer dans le bâtiment.

- Captain, Stark se trouverait au Nord Est d'ici, annonça la voix étouffée de Natasha.

- Vivant? Interrogea Steve.

- Bien sûr! Personne sur cette planète ne peux venir à bout de cet homme, lâcha ironiquement Clint. On demande au Shield du renfort?

- Il faut d'abord qu'on trouve un moyen de l'atteindre pour assurer sa sécurité, décida le Meneur. Je cherche un passage. Clint, couvre moi. Natasha, tient toi prête à contacter Fury pour qu'il envoie des hommes pour nous extraire.

* * *

Steve était surpris de constater que l'approche de l'otage fut aussi facile, bien qu'il y ait eu quelques soldats entre lui et le Milliardaire. De toute façon, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre : il avait déjà passé un peu trop de temps sur l'affaire et avait hâte de ramener le génie chez lui pour reprendre ses missions... Craignant d'entendre cet homme lui raconter quelques blagues de mauvais goût, il avait gardé un souvenir amer de leur première rencontre. Pourtant, Steve avait fait des efforts surhumains pour tenter d'être agréable avec ce mec imbu de sa personne.

La salle, où se trouvait sans aucun doute le génie, était gardée par deux hommes. Steve décida de prendre le risque de se faire voir, utilisant l'effet de surprise pour assommer les deux sentinelles armées d'un coup de bouclier pour l'un et d'un coup de pied bien placé pour le second. Ils étaient cependant prudent : ils n'avaient pas la clefs de la pièce sur eux et le blond dut la forcer pour y pénétrer, il ne tarda pas à entrevoir Tony.

Le lit était renversé et fixé contre les murs par des câbles, ses poignets étaient attachés aux rambardes en ferraille, un bandeau dissimulait sa vue et il semblait inconscient. Steve s'approcha précautionneusement, surveillant les alentours, mais il n'y avait rien ni personne dans la zone, il put atteindre le prisonnier sans mal.

- Qui est là? Paniqua le brun.

Il s'agita, donnant l'impression de chercher à se dresser, mais ses jambes semblaient incapables de le soutenir.

- Ce n'est que moi, Stark, calmez-vous : nous sommes venus vous aider! Assura Steve.

Il était torse nu. C'était la première fois que Steve pouvait voir le réacteur arc qui brillait sous le tee shirt du Milliardaire et il trouva cela plutôt étrange. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'observer quelques secondes. Fury ne savait qu'une chose à ce sujet : il servait à maintenir en vie le génie. Pour le reste, c'était dur de savoir l'utilité exacte de l'arc. Peut-être servait-il à faire battre le cœur de l'homme ou à autre chose mais ce n'était pas ça le plus important. Le Meneur décida de se bouger pour pouvoir libérer Tony, arrachant l'entrave qui maintenait son poignet droit et vu la manière dont le brun s'effondra en partie sur lui, il comprit qu'ils ne pourraient pas sortir par leurs propres moyens.

L'attrapant à la taille pour qu'il ne tombe pas à Terre, Steve détacha son second poignet et le souleva sans mal sur son épaule pour le mettre dans un coin couvert, où il ne risquerait pas de se prendre une balle en cas d'affrontement. C'était une question de minutes avant que les ravisseurs ne constatent l'infraction.

- J'ai trouvé le colis, annonça t-il à ses alliés.

- Tu peux sortir avec lui? Demanda Clint.

Essayer de le porter sur son dos était hors de question. Si les autres le voulaient mort, il serait simple de tirer sur eux en cas de confrontation mais d'ici, le Meneur pourrait défendre leurs positions.

- Négatif, il semble incapable de se lever, admit-il.

- Si, je peux parfaitement me...

Ce fut dans une tentative désespérée que le Milliardaire tenta de se lever, mais il glissa sur le sol et s'abandonna contre le mur miteux, soupirant de frustration et de peur. Steve lui retira le bandeau sur les yeux et croisa un regard empli de crainte qu'il ne lui connaissait pas et qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Il semblait incroyablement fragile et affaibli.

- Je protège Stark, faites intervenir le Shield! Décida Steve.

- Non, pas le Shield! Paniqua le génie en s'agrippant à lui. Ils vont m'enfermer... Ils vont... Pas le...

- Le Shield est ton allié, Tony. On est là pour t'aider, reste à couvert et on s'occupe de t'évacuer.

Le brun l'observa quelques secondes, comme s'il ne le reconnaissait pas et un étrange sourire apparut sur le coin de ses lèvres, un très beau sourire qui troubla plus que n'aurait voulu l'admettre le blond. Il le vit reposer sa tête contre le mur et ses yeux se fermèrent. Steve crut qu'il était en train de le perdre, mais en examinant son pouls, il constata que c'était juste la fatigue qui avait prit le dessus sur le Milliardaire. Cette nouvelle preuve de fragilité déstabilisa encore plus le Meneur qui eu réellement envie de protéger cet homme, comme s'il n'avait pas devant lui "Tony Stark"... Comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois.

* * *

Steve était assis sur une chaise devant le lit d'hôpital où reposait le corps fatigué de Tony. Ils avaient réussi à l'évacuer sans trop de problèmes, mais ils n'avaient pas pu mettre la main sur Savin, ni sur le Mandarin et les documents avaient tous fini en cendres dans une explosion de grenades. Il avait donc été décidé que quelqu'un devait assurer la sécurité du Milliardaire, juste au cas où quelqu'un tenterait de l'éliminer.

Ils ne savaient pas comment s'était déroulé la captivité de l'homme, mais ils tentaient de lire sur son corps ce qui avait pu se passer. Steve en était venu à dire qu'ils l'avaient sans doute affamé, il avait perdu du poids par rapport à leur dernière rencontre, assoiffé, ses lèvres étaient gercées, drogué, d'après les analyses des médecins et son arc dans le torse semblait avoir "bougé". Quelqu'un avait peut-être cogné dedans, en tout cas, un médecin avait dû le remettre en place tant bien que mal. Le pauvre gamin qui avait eu le courage de tenter l'opération était devenu une espèce de héros pour les médias.

- Rogers? Appela la voix affaiblie du patient.

Le Meneur fut un peu troublé par l'appellation, il se leva pour s'approcher de l'homme installé dans le lit. Il regardait autour de lui, l'air un peu effrayé, son rythme cardiaque s'affolant sur le moniteur, mais il se calma lorsqu'il vit le blond.

- Vous êtes encore là? Sourit-il.

- On m'a désigné pour devenir votre garde du corps, admit le blond.

- Oh, j'espère que vous ne me garderez pas de trop près, tenta le brun.

Sans la moindre conviction, semblait-il, il parut lui même troublé par sa petite blague et se détourna, observant la fenêtre d'où le ciel bleu était visible. Pas besoin de fermer les stores : de l'extérieur, personne ne pouvait voir à travers les vitres teintées, c'était l'hôpital idéal pour les stars ayant besoin d'un peu d'intimité.

- Est-ce que ça va? Questionna le blond.

- Je ne sais pas... J'ai rêvé de cet instant si longtemps et... Maintenant, je ne sais plus...

Il continuait de fixer l'extérieur, mais les émotions semblaient décupler sur son visage, comme s'il n'arrivait plus à les retenir. De nouvelles preuves de faiblesse furent visible et il sembla craquer, passant un bras devant son visage, se protégeant comme il le pouvait, ne semblant plus capable d'utiliser les mots contre les autres. D'une certaine manière, c'était rassurant de le voir "humain" après tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Steve s'en voulut de penser cela, parce qu'en le voyant ainsi, il n'arrivait plus à le détester. Sa main chercha celle du brun, la prenant délicatement pour la serrer d'une manière rassurante.

* * *

Tony avait abordé une expression joyeuse en voyant Pepper entrer dans la pièce. Elle lui avait donné un ours en peluche et lui avait parlé de choses et d'autres tandis qu'il restait incroyablement silencieux, tant que la rousse finit par demander à Steve s'il n'était pas abruti par les médicaments qu'on lui administrait par intraveineuse. Le blond ne savait pas ce qu'ils lui donnaient, mais avait bien comprit que ses ravisseurs l'avaient épuisé moralement puisqu'il passait le plus clair de son temps à dormir... Ou bien à l'observer de loin. Il déclara donc à la jeune femme qu'il avait besoin de repos. Cela ne la fit pas partir, au contraire, elle s'assit sur une chaise et prit cette main que le Meneur avait prit l'habitude de serrer quand le brun semblait faire un mauvais rêve. Étrangement, il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'elle puisse faire la même chose que lui pour réconforter le Milliardaire.

Quelques heures plus tard, Rhodes entrait à son tour pour rendre visite à son ami, il laissa cependant la priorité à Pepper. Il se plaça devant la fenêtre comme pour observer la rue dehors, cherchant un moyen d'occuper le temps. Il fallait l'avouer qu'elle était du genre têtue, s'accrochant toujours avec force à la main du patient. Heureusement pour eux, elle finit par partir à cause d'un rendez-vous important pour l'entreprise. Elle s'était penchée sur lui pour l'embrasser sur le front avant de les laisser, les saluant d'un geste simple avant de disparaître enfin de la pièce...

Enfin? Et depuis quand cette femme si charmante lui était devenue si insupportable? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-il éprouvé une jalousie à la voir lui prendre cette main?

- Tony est toujours en danger, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Rhodes, s'adressant directement à lui.

Steve sortit de sa torpeur, cessant d'observer l'homme qui semblait endormi pour porter toute son attention sur Iron Patriot. Que répondre à sa question? Il avait bien dû comprendre que sa présence dans cette chambre était la volonté de quelqu'un d'autre. Il se frotta la nuque, gêné de devoir admettre qu'ils avaient réussi à le sortir des griffes de ses ravisseurs que de justesse.

- Nous n'avons pas réussi à mettre la main sur l'investigateur, admit-il.

- Et tu comptes rester avec lui à vie? Sourit de façon très amusée le colonel. J'avais cru comprendre que ça ne s'était pas très bien passé entre vous.

- Pour le moment, on ne peut pas faire autrement, répondit le blond, amusé. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai deux collègues qui doivent venir me remplacer de temps en temps.

Mais les soucis éprouvés à ne pouvoir aider son ami marquaient son visage. Il s'était senti inutile pendant cette affaire, de ne pas avoir été capable de protéger le génie et de devoir attendre tandis que le Shield déployait tous ses moyens pour retrouver l'homme fautif. Attendre sans rien pouvoir faire était frustrant. Steve le comprenait, il avait vécu une situation semblable à celle ci bien que pour lui, cela s'était soldé par la mort de son ami et que rien ne pourrait le faire revenir.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux, ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin d'échanger de mots. Ils savaient dans quel genre de situation se trouvait le brun et même s'ils ne connaissaient pas encore tous les aboutissants, ne sachant pas ce que les ravisseurs voulaient au génie, cette affaire était loin d'être finie. Ils finiraient bien par aborder le sujet, certes, mais pour l'instant, ils préféraient laisser Tony dans le calme. Ils se contentaient d'agir en tant que garde du corps, Steve au nom du Shield et Rhodes au nom des forces militaires, ça le Meneur en était certain.

* * *

Eric Savin avait peut-être été blessé pendant l'affrontement, c'était même certain, mais il n'y avait plus la moindre marque sur son corps du combat mené quelques heures auparavant, éradiqué par la présence dans son sang d'Extremis. Il n'y avait que ses vêtements déchirés et tachés de sang qui en témoignait et Killian s'amusait à frôler un des trous dans sa manche, là où le tissus avait brûlé sous l'effet de la chaleur intense.

- Cette bande d'abrutis! Gronda le mercenaire. J'aurais leur peau.

- Tu n'auras pas vraiment besoin de le faire, assura le scientifique en reportant son attention sur l'écran d'ordinateur. Cela ne gêne pas vraiment mes plans...

- Mais, Stark...

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, je suis sûr que tout ira bien.

Killian tapota sur les touches de son clavier quelques formules compliquées que son acolyte ne pouvait pas comprendre, mais qu'importe, il n'en avait que pour quelques instants. Il savait que son manque de réaction face à la perte de plusieurs dizaines d'hommes devait le troubler, mais à l'origine, déjà, il ne lui avait pas tout dit. Les quelques mercenaires qui s'étaient fait prendre ne diront pas grand chose, ils n'avaient rien à craindre du Shield, sûrement pas les interrogatoires tout du moins et quant aux documents? Ils n'avaient laissé que ceux qui sèmeraient le doute dans leurs esprits.

Le blond se passa une main dans les cheveux, se relevant de sa chaise et jetant un nouveau regard à l'uniforme de Savin, irrécupérable. En regardant l'expression de son visage, il ne put s'empêcher de capter l'inquiétude qui brillait dans ses yeux, un sentiment peu commun chez cet homme quasi immortel depuis qu'il avait acquis Extremis. Killian croisa les bras sur son torse.

- Tu avais quelque chose d'autre à me dire? Demanda t-il. J'ai un rendez-vous à honorer.

- Tu ne m'as même pas demandé qui était venu le sauver, fit-il remarquer.

Cela n'avait pas réellement d'importance : dès le début, ils savaient que le Shield enverrait les meilleurs, ceux dont personne ne connait les noms et ne les connaîtrait jamais, des gens efficaces et discrets qui passent les défenses sans le moindre problème. Ils l'avaient récupéré, ils s'en étaient attendu et ils s'y faisaient très bien.

- Je t'écoute, soupira t-il.

- Captain America! Sourit en retour le Mercenaire.

C'était surprenant, mais logique : il fallait un héros pour sauver un autre héros et quoi de plus frappant que d'envoyer l'icône de l'Amerique pour venir en aide à l'homme le plus célèbre de la planète? Certes, celui là ne devait pas être bien loin derrière lui, mais Iron Man restait l'un des chouchou du public, peut-être parce qu'il se montrait plus fréquemment que le timide vieillard d'un autre temps? En tout cas, s'il y en avait bien un qu'on aimait mais qu'on préférait voir le moins souvent possible, c'était bien Hulk. Lorsqu'il faisait parler de lui, ce n'était jamais très bon signe.

- Il y avait aussi les deux "Agents" qu'on a vu lors de l'attaque, acheva Savin.

Le souvenir de l'attaque de Manhattan revint à Killian : les Avengers, l'équipe de héros qui avait mené le front contre les Chitauris. À priori, cela faisait un moment que certains envisageaient la création de ce groupe. Cela lui fit craindre pour son plan, et s'ils avaient eux le temps de tous bien se connaître? Et s'ils décidaient de se regrouper pour soutenir Stark? Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée que cela se produise.

- Tu voulais les éliminer? Murmura t-il pensivement. Demande à nos alliés qu'ils t'envoient quelqu'un pour t'aider dans cette quête.

Après tout, eux aussi avaient des intérêts dans l'affaire et vu que Captain America devait être une de leurs cibles, autant qu'ils trouvent un moyen de s'associer pour cette quête. Mieux valait détourner l'attention de ces imbéciles, quitte céder un peu de cet Extrémis encore défaillant. Bientôt, il aurait une formule parfaite qu'il n'utiliserait que pour ses hommes les plus fidèles quant aux autres, autant qu'ils restent dépendant de leur organisation : ils pouvaient peut-être fabriquer un médicament qui ne soigne pas totalement la "maladie"...

Il décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller à son rendez-vous, laissant son acolyte prendre contact avec leurs alliés et prenant le chemin qui le mènerait jusqu'aux appartements de son hôte le plus précieux, ils devaient parler affaire... Et peut-être un peu plus selon l'humeur de l'homme.

* * *

**Note de l'Auteur :**

Voilà, je sors une nouvelle série ... Avant de reprendre Alone ... Enfin, j'ai une excuse pour Alone : Bêta toujours absente ! Bref, je sors ma nouvelle fic qui n'es pas une des deux suites que j'avais promise ... Et j'en suis désolée mais voilà, j'ai trouvé une bêta pour celle ci et pas forcément pour mes autres projets ... Mais bon, voilà, j'ai hâte de voir ce que vous pensez de ce début d'histoire !

Autrement, des nouvelles de moi ... Bah, je suis aller voir les Gardiens de la Galaxie et ... J'ai ADORER ! J'ai trouvé ça génial, surtout le final, n'est ce pas mes ami(e)s ? Hé hé hé ... Mais j'avouerais que la scène post générique était ... Inutile à mon goût après, on aime ou on aime pas, mais vus qu'elle n'apporte rien de spécial, je ne pense pas me tromper à ce niveau.

Mercredi, je suis aller au magasin pour avoir Captaine America : Winter Soldier et j'avais hâte de le voir le soir, sauf que ma PS3 m'a annoncé qu'une mise à jour était nécessaire pour regarder le disque ... La rage ! Et le lendemain, je l'ai passé à ma meilleures amies pour qu'elle puisse savourer le DVD (et je lui ai passer quasi tout les Marvel que j'avais ... Même le tout premier et "TERRIFIANT" Hulk ... Le premier "récent" hein ...). J'ai pas pensée à lui rappeler que Blade aussi était tirer d'un comic Marvel ...

Alors, pour parler de cette fic ... Je ne saurais qu'en dire pour le moment ... J'ai de l'avance, ils sont en cour de correction, mais je ne diffuserais qu'un chapitre par semaine en espérant ne pas ralentir la cadence et pouvoir également travailler sur d'autre projets. Au sujet d'Alone In The Dark, _eXteRadis_ c'est proposer de la corriger (celle qui corrige cette fic) mais la pauvre ne la jamais lus, la suite devrais peut être prendre un peu de temps avant d'arriver et je m'en excuse !


	2. Chapitre II : Ne plus être sûr

**_CHAPITRE II_**

_Ne plus être sûr_

Dès que les médecins donnèrent leur accord, ils firent transporter Tony à la Tour Avengers sous bonne garde, sachant qu'une fois dans le bâtiment, il serait en sécurité. Pour s'y rendre, ils avaient sortis l'artillerie lourde, les trois Avengers présents et Iron Patriot volant au dessus d'eux et effectuant des ratissages fréquents. Le génie n'avait cessé de dormir ses derniers jours, ses moments de lucidité avaient semblés inexistants et les médecins leurs avaient annoncé que les drogues avaient épuisé son corps plus que le manque de nourriture. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs pas su les identifier, soupçonnant de nouveaux produits qui pouvaient avoir causé certains autres dégâts dont ils n'aimaient pas évoquer le sujet.

Ils l'installèrent dans sa chambre, sur le lit, Bruce donnant des directives à Jarvis pour le surveiller tandis que les autres commençaient à se réunir, peut-être inutilement, dans le salon. Chacun s'était déjà installé dans une chambre, il ne restait plus qu'à se décider sur qui surveillera Tony et comment créer des affinités les uns avec les autres. Pour qu'une équipe soit efficace, il fallait qu'ils deviennent amis, le problème étant que jusqu'alors, ils n'avaient jamais pu travailler en groupe et pire : Bruce s'obstinait à rester enfermé dans la Tour plutôt que de sortir et quant à Natasha, elle avait tendance à préférer les missions en solitaire.

Après une discussion quelque peu mouvementée entre les Avengers présents, Steve, Natasha, Clint et Bruce, Thor étant toujours à Asgard, ils furent d'accord sur un créneau pour s'entrainer tous ensemble. Pour le moment, ils ne pouvaient rien faire avec Tony, celui-ci pourra toujours se rattraper sur les temps de garde que chacun d'eux s'étaient promis de faire.

- Qui fait la première garde? Demanda Steve.

Il vit alors à quel point les Avengers pouvaient être synchronisé pour s'enfuir en même temps, ce qui était incompréhensible : Tony était encore endormi et ne risquait pas de causer du tort pour le moment. Il soupira et se décida donc à aller dans la chambre du génie, se demandant quand lui-même pourrait se reposer un peu : entre surveiller le Milliardaire et faire ses rapports à Fury, il n'avait plus le temps pour ses entrainements et pour le repos. Certes, il avait suffisamment dormi, mais son corps avait tout de même des besoins qu'il devait combler.

- Vous ne me lâchez plus, sourit le brun dans son lit.

Il avait encore les yeux fermés donc le blond ne s'y attendait pas du tout, il eu un léger sursaut, lançant un regard gêné au malade qui ne put s'empêcher de rire. Voilà, il comprenait mieux les autres : en fait, ils avaient compris que le diablotin ne tarderait pas à sortir de sa torpeur pour émerger et redevenir l'homme taquin.

- C'est pour votre protection, se justifia sans raison Steve. Il faut bien que quelqu'un vous surveille pour être sûr que vous ne tombiez pas du lit.

Fury avait demandé à être averti lorsque l'homme serait suffisamment en état pour le recevoir et répondre à certaines questions. Cela semblait être le cas, mais Steve décida de ne pas obéir : lui laisser un peu plus de temps lui permettrait sans doute de se préparer aux questions que lui poserait le Directeur du Shield, surtout que les perfusions à côté de son lit témoignaient encore d'une grande faiblesse physique.

Son manque de réponse aussi pouvait être prit en compte : d'habitude, Tony Stark avait toujours quelque chose à répondre. Steve lui jeta un regard, surpris de rencontrer des yeux à demi-clos qui l'observaient comme s'ils essayaient de l'évaluer et tentaient de le sonder au plus profond de lui-même. Cela lui rappela leur première rencontre, lorsque dans le jet, il l'avait regardé de haut en bas en semblant attendre une réaction de sa part. Qu'attendait-il exactement de lui? Ou que redoutait-il de lui? Cela avait-il un rapport avec son père? D'après Fury, le génie était amer au sujet d'Howard.

Dans son esprit, son ami, celui qui avait aidé à créer Captain America, était quelqu'un de bien qui pouvait parfaitement élever un enfant, qui lui donnerait tout ce dont il aurait besoin par son argent. Alors pourquoi semblait-il que cet enfant lui porte tant de rancœur? En tout cas, mieux valait éviter le sujet pour le moment.

- Si tu a besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à me le demander, souffla t-il, gêné par l'examen.

- J'ai besoin de quelque chose, admit le brun.

Évidement, cela aurait été trop beau : Steve venait de lui tendre la perche, inconsciemment, alors Tony n'hésitait pas à la prendre! Il soupira de soulagement, heureux de retrouver quelque chose qu'il connaissait dans l'arrogant, mais fut surpris par l'air perdu qu'il abordait.

- J'ai besoin que tu m'aides. Je n'arrive plus à me souvenir de certaines choses.

Là, ce n'était pas bon du tout : était-ce les effets secondaires qu'avaient redouté les médecins à l'hôpital? Des pertes de mémoire? Si c'était le cas, les projets du Mandarin et des Dix Lames devenaient moins compréhensibles encore : s'ils avaient cherché à le faire travailler pour eux, jamais ils n'auraient essayé d'alterner ce qui était le plus précieux chez lui.

- Explique-moi, encouragea Steve.

- Je me souviens de certaines choses, mais pas d'autres : je me souviens de Rhodes, mais pas de cette femme qui reste toujours avec moi... Je me souviens qu'on a combattu les Chitauris, je me souviens même de tout les détails de la bataille, mais je n'arrive plus à me souvenir des noms de ceux que j'ai épaulé... J'ai oublié certaines choses et ça me...

- Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qu'ils t'ont fait? Ceux qui ton enlevé?

- Des injections et des examens, mais je ne me souviens pas comment ils ont fait pour m'enlever, je ne sais plus... Est-ce que j'étais au manoir? Je me rappelle juste d'une explosion à l'intérieur et...

- Des "examens"? Quel genre d'examen?

- L'arc, ils l'ont extrait sans le débrancher... Ils voulaient savoir à quoi il servait et comment il fonctionnait.

Cela ne voulait absolument rien dire : pourquoi s'intéresser à l'appareil alors qu'il ne faisait qu'aider à vivre Tony, il existait un modèle bien plus grand maintenant dans la nouvelle centrale qui venait d'ouvrir et... Ils cherchaient à découvrir à quoi servait... "Son réacteur Arc"? Cela n'avait aucun sens.  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre, c'était Natasha, elle semblait avoir tout entendu d'après son regard sombre. Elle fit signe à son supérieur de la suivre et bien que Steve hésita, il finit par céder, sachant qu'il n'aimerait pas ce qui se passerait, confiant Tony à la surveillance de Jarvis.

* * *

"Imposteur", voilà le mot qu'avait lâché Natasha d'un air nerveux, sachant sans doute qu'on ne prendrait pas ses soupçons au sérieux, mais personne ne dit rien dans l'immédiat, chacun pesant le pour et le contre. Elle n'avait pas utilisé ce mot à la légère, mais s'en voulait tout de même de croire que l'homme sur le lit ne pouvait pas être Tony Stark : si c'était bien lui, elle aurait des excuses à lui formuler, sauf que...

Il n'avait pas son comportement habituel, ils s'en étaient tous bien rendu compte, sa mémoire qui lui faisait défaut pouvait simplement signifier qu'il préparait le terrain pour expliquer ses lacunes. Ils ne pouvaient pas ignorer ses détails importants, elle en était sûre.

- Ce n'est pas un imposteur : il porte l'Arc! Fit remarquer Bruce. C'est le sien, celui de Tony Stark... Je l'ai examiné et...

- Ils auraient pu prendre celui de notre arrogant génie pour le lui mettre et dans ce cas, c'est une mauvaise nouvelle, admit Natasha, craignant déjà la réaction de ses amis. Ça voudrait dire que Tony Stark est mort... Sans cet appareil, il ne peut survivre...

- La ressemblance est trop grande! Argumenta cette fois Clint. J'ai l'oeil pour ce genre de chose et à part sa petite barbichette, c'est bien lui...

- Nous sommes les mieux placés pour savoir que sur cette planète, chaque individu a au moins six sosies lui ressemblant d'autant qu'ils auraient pu effectuer de la chirurgie esthétique.

Ils s'observèrent mutuellement et elle fut rassurée : ses arguments étaient bon, ils prendraient tous garde à partir de maintenant donc ils ne lui tourneraient pas le dos. C'est tout ce qu'elle souhaitait pour le moment car ce qu'elle craignait le plus, c'est que cet homme, s'il était vraiment un imposteur, ait pour mission de les éliminer un par un.

- Le Shield a fait un prélèvement sanguin, ils vont comparer les ADN, avoua t-elle. S'il s'agit bien de Tony Stark, nous le saurons bientôt et si c'est le cas, je n'aurais qu'à lui présenter mes excuses.

Steve parut surpris par le retournement de situation, mais elle n'avait cherché qu'à les mettre en garde, c'était son travail après tout de prévenir ce genre de situation.

- Ce qu'il dit peut être plausible : il pourrait subir des petites amnésies dues aux divers produits qu'on lui a injecté, mais un tel changement de comportement est suspect... Tu ne peux pas le nier...

- Oui, mais en fait, je dois avouer que je le préfère comme ça, soupira le blond en se frottant la nuque. Je trouve son comportement plus... Sociable et moins irritant.

- Seulement parce qu'il passe le plus clair de son temps endormi! Fit remarquer Clint. Enfin, on aura rapidement les résultats et si c'est bien lui, faudra penser à lui demander s'il compte un jour reprendre son caractère de merde! Hé, vous pensez que si on lui fait croire qu'il est adorable, ça marchera?

- On peut toujours essayer! Sourit Natasha.

Un Stark agréable, ça ne serait pas plus mal parce que, oui, pour le moment, le brun était un homme plutôt attendrissant mine de rien, mais c'était peut-être dû au fait qu'il ne parlait pas beaucoup? Ça, il était possible de le mettre sur le compte de son expérience en tant qu'otage, il l'avait déjà vécu une fois aux mains d'extrémis, mais là, c'était un autre genre d'homme qu'ils avaient entre leurs mains.

* * *

S'il y avait une chose qu'ils reconnaissaient tous en lui, c'était le fait qu'il soit têtu et malgré les recommandations de Bruce quand au fait de rester tranquillement dans son lit, il avait tout fait pour le sortir de sa chambre et les rejoindre dans le salon le plus souvent possible. Il avait de longues conversations scientifiques avec Bruce, semblait avoir oublier certaines choses importantes et récupérait peu à peu tout ce savoir qu'il avait pourtant déjà aquis.

Il avait du mal avec certaines choses, mais d'autres lui semblaient plus facile à acquérir comme par exemple les formules qu'il emmagasinait avec une rapidité déconcertante, même pour Bruce. Par contre, il avait toujours autant de mal à se souvenir de Pepper malgré ses efforts pour y parvenir et ils avaient du mal à expliquer la situation à la première concernée, ne trouvant pas les mots pour qu'elle ne se froisse pas. Elle semblait si amoureuse de Tony.

Le Scientifique observa le brun qui tentait de retrouver ses souvenirs en regardant diverses photos numériques sur sa tablette, il avait même sorti des albums plus anciens. Bruce ne put s'empêcher d'être intrigué par certains d'entre eux, ils l'étaient tous en réalité, mais aucun ne voulait franchir la limite en s'initiant dans l'intimité du génie.

- Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me souvenir? Demanda Tony en lui jetant un regard.

- Ça ne te dit vraiment rien? Interrogea Bruce en s'assayant à coté de lui.

Le Milliardaire jeta un regard à la photo, septique, incertain, reportant son attention sur son ami, il haussa les épaules.

- Je me souviens, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir pourquoi je l'aime, admit Tony. Je me rappelle pourquoi on l'appelle tous Pepper, mais c'est vraiment ce lien qui me lie à elle que je n'arrive plus à... Capter...

- Que veux-tu dire? Intervient Steve en s'approchant, posant une main bienveillante sur sa chaise.

- Elle se faisait harceler par un gars et l'a menacé de lui administrer un peu de sa bombe à poivre qu'elle a dans son sac s'il ne lui foutait pas la paix, continua le brun sans s'arrêter. Ça m'a amusé, alors je l'ai appelé "Pepper" et tout le monde a repris ce surnom sans qu'ils ne sachent pourquoi je l'appelait comme ça...

S'il pouvait se souvenir de ça, c'est que son état était bien moins alarmant que ce à quoi ils s'attendaient, mais quant aux sentiments qu'il ne ressentait plus, il n'y avait pas d'explication et au contraire, pourquoi ne se souvenait-il pas de cet amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle ?

La réponse se fit violente dans l'esprit de Bruce : peut-être qu'en réalité, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé? Tony était un homme à femme, peut-être avait-il essayé d'être sérieux avec une femme qu'il respectait en espérant que les sentiments se créeraient avec le temps? Si c'était le cas, alors il fallait craindre la réaction de Pepper quand elle se rendrait compte que son petit ami et fiancé ne pouvait plus faire semblant qu'ils étaient un couple modèle.

Le Scientifique décida de chercher toutes les explications à son comportement avant de s'avancer : il ne voulait pas briser un couple par mégarde, surtout si qu'il se pouvait qu'au final, Tony aimait Pepper et que s'il sous-entendait le contraire, il serait dur de reconstruire cette relation si elle se brisait.

- Que ressens-tu pour nous? Demanda t-il finalement.

- Hé bien, je ne sais pas si je devrais le dire, admit le Milliardaire en jetant des coups d'oeil à ses alliés.

- J'ai peur qu'une de leurs drogues n'ait alterné autre chose chez toi, Tony, admit le ténébreux. Si c'est le cas, il faut qu'on comprenne quoi et rapidement pour tenter de prévenir "ça"...

- On ne peut pas alterner des sentiments, Bruce, soupira le génie en se frotant la tempe. Je me souviens que Natasha me faisait un peu peur, mais que dès le début, je l'ai trouvé charmante et intrigante, mais je m'en méfie... Je me souviens que je n'ai jamais eu peur de toi, que j'éprouve une sincère amitié envers toi et une grande confiance... À l'Autre aussi...

Cela aussi, c'était une chose qui ne semblait pas avoir changé : comment pouvait-il faire confiance à une telle créature? Certes, celle-ci le lui avait bien rendu en le rattrapant lors de sa chute du passage, mais tout de même, d'après Bruce, ce n'était pas très prudent de confier sa vie à une créature qui pouvait vous broyer comme un insecte. Il s'en voulut un peu pour ces pensées car au final, Hulk avait contribué à leur victoire sur Loki.

- Et... Rogers...

Pourquoi le ton de cet homme habituellement si arrogant semblait soudainement se perdre dans une gêne que lui seul comprenait? Bruce chercha en vain le regard de Tony qui se détournait, comme s'il perdait le nord et divers sentiments que le scientifique ne pouvait que comprendre. Lui aussi, il avait dû longtemps garder tout cela au plus profond de lui-même.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Stark, tout le monde sait ici que nous ne nous entendons pas très bien, voulut le rassurer Steve. N'hésite surtout pas.

Il faisait sans doute référence aux diverses discussions où ils se ciblaient mutuellement, ne s'épargnant rien, pas même les insultes. C'était il y a si longtemps dans son esprit à lui et pourtant, il n'y avait pas longtemps que cela c'était produit. Les travaux en ville venaient juste de s'achever, des mois de reconstruction et des milliards investis dans des métros bien mieux sécurisés, cela c'était avéré utile lors de l'attaque.

Tony parut un peu surpris, mais haussa négligemment les épaules, récupérant ses albums avec des mouvements négligés. Il sembla éprouver une douleur au niveau de l'Arc et finit même par lâcher tout ce qu'il avait et posa ses mains contre son torse. Cela inquiéta le Scientifique qui décida d'examiner l'appareil en ouvrant la chemise, surveillant l'état général du Milliardaire, essayant de lui demander comment il allait, mais n'obtenant pas la moindre réponse. Il finit par comprendre que toute l'attention du brun était posée sur l'album ouvert sur le sol.

* * *

Il aurait voulu éviter de regarder ces photos, parce qu'il savait qu'elles seraient douloureuses pour lui. C'est pourquoi il tenta d'éviter de les regarder, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien ressentir en regardant les images d'un passé lointain, mais l'Arc dans sa poitrine semblait vouloir exploser dans son torse. Il savait que ceux qui l'entouraient commençaient à s'inquiéter pour lui, mais le monde autour de lui semblait si loin qu'il n'entendait pas leurs voix.

La malade voulu de se remettre de ses émotions et tenta d'oublier tous les doutes qui subsistaient en lui, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir normalement, troublé de se sentir désarmé par de simples images qu'il avait cru avoir oublié depuis longtemps. Quelqu'un le força à se rassoir sur sa chaise et il put voir Steve ramasser les mémoires d'un temps lointain où l'innocence était encore encrée au plus profond de lui. Ces sentiments étaient plus douloureux encore que ce que lui causait l'Arc à cet instant précis.

- Tu étais mignon enfant, lâcha Steve sur un ton adouci.

Cette phrase lui sembla si claire dans tout ce brouillard, il haussa son visage vers le blond qui observait les images de cet enfant dont il parlait, il le regarda s'assoir pour observer les photos et cela frappa le brun de plein fouet, c'était bien des images de lui, lorsqu'il devait avoir cinq ou six ans.

- Et qu'est c'que tu tiens dans tes bras là? Lâcha le blond d'un air moqueur.

Une peluche de Captain America collée contre son torse, il avait ce sourire de gamin fier qui croit que le monde est petit et se résumait à lui, sa famille et ses amis en peluche.

- Tu étais un de mes petits fans?

- Oui, j'étais un fan.

Cela sembla surprendre le blond qu'il l'admette aussi facilement, mais il ne pouvait pas se douter de ce qu'il avait représenté pour lui. Plus qu'un héros, plus que des rêves, plus qu'un soutien. Cette peluche était devenue à un moment, quand ses parents l'avaient abandonné, son soutien le plus grand, son protecteur le plus dévoué, son seul allié. Dans les ténébres, elle l'avait rassuré et était devenue sa lumière... Alors le rencontrer en vrai...

Le rencontrer en vrai, c'était peut-être ça qui lui donnait l'impression que son coeur allait exploser? Parce que cela le mettait dans tous ses états ? Il eut honte, ayant l'impression d'être une pucelle devant une grande star du rock et c'était gênant de s'en rendre compte.

- Je ne te hais pas, je ne te méprise pas, c'est sans doute mon caractère qui te fait penser ça, mais au contraire, tu m'inspires un grand respect, tu m'impressionnes, admit-il, fatigué.

Sa tête chancela, rattrapé par la fatigue sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, se demandant si cela n'avait pas un rapport avec l'Arc dans son torse. Il ne voulait pas manifester la douleur que lui faisait subir l'appareil mécanique mais cela lui demandait d'énormes efforts. Peut-être que s'il se laissait aller et hurlait, ça irait mieux? Il aurait tant aimé se l'arracher pour ne plus avoir à ressentir cette souffrance.

Une main l'aida à se relever pour l'emporter jusqu'à sa chambre, l'allongeant dans le lit et lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. C'était Steve, le si serviable Steve. Alors, comme ça, ils ne s'entendaient pas? Pourquoi donc? Il n'en savait rien...

- On s'entendait mal? Demanda t-il au blond.

- C'était l'impression que ça donnait, admit-il. Tu ne te souviens pas : tu semblais chercher la petite bête, comme si tu aimais l'idée de me sortir de mes gonds. Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de ce que tu as pu me dire?

- Mes parents n'ont jamais su me montrer comment exprimer mon amour pour les autres... Ça me fait défaut... Donc, maintenant, tu le sais : je t'apprécie beaucoup, Steven Rogers.

* * *

Steve ressortit de la chambre, troublé par le comportement de son ami, il s'interrogea de plus en plus sur l'homme qu'il avait été pour comprendre ses réactions. Il semblait sincère lorsqu'il disait ne pas savoir exprimer ses sentiments, mais l'entendre avouer qu'il l'appréciait beaucoup ? Cela lui avait fait chaud au coeur, il ne pouvait le nier : Tony semblait être un autre homme, comme si quelque chose avait changé à tout jamais en lui et le blond eut peur qu'il s'agisse d'un imposteur.

Il trouva tout le monde dans le salon et ils semblaient tous rassurés par une nouvelle transmise par Fury sur l'écran. Le Meneur sut que cela avait un rapport avec les tests et comprit également que cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : l'homme qui était dans le lit de Tony Stark avait au moins la même ADN que le Milliardaire et il ne pouvait sûrement pas tricher sur ça, vu que c'était des Agents du Shield qui avaient fait le prélèvement et qui l'avait transporté jusqu'à leur labo pour le faire analyser par des collègues.

- Il n'est pas un imposteur, mais cela ne veut pas dire que vous devez vous relâcher, avertit sombrement le Directeur du Shield. Surveillez tout comportement suspect et signalez les moi.

Que redoutait-il donc pour craindre les réactions de Tony Stark? Craignait-il d'avoir perdu l'Iron Man qui se trouvait juste derrière ou bien quelque chose d'autre? Ils n'obtiendraient pas de réponse de lui, ni même de ses agents car Clint et Natasha semblaient surpris lorsque l'écran devint noir devant eux, la jeune femme haussa les épaules et repartit de son côté. Peut-être se faisait-il des idées, mais il avait l'impression que Fury leur cachait une information primordiale.

- Tu crois que c'est important ce qu'il dissimule? Demanda en toute franchise Steve à Clint.

- Je ne sais pas, mais ça à l'air, admit l'Archer d'un air soucieux. Il avait l'air... "Coupable"?

- Nick Fury, emplit de culpabilité? Ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser Bruce.

* * *

**Note de l'Auteur :**

En fait, je n'ai pas de chose intéressante à dire ... Sur la fic, je pourrais parler, mais les risques que je lâche des spoils son grand donc peut être vaudrait il mieux que je me taise ? Bah, de toute façon, y a pas grand chose à dire ... Juste demandé ce que vous en avez pensés et pis ... Non, rien d'autre, désolé, j'ai beau chercher, je vois pas du tout ...

La correctrice fait savoir qu'elle es ouverte à toute critique et que ce n'es qu'ainsi qu'elle pourra s'améliorer, alors si jamais vous noter des petites choses, n'hésitez surtout pas à les faires remarquer, pour ma part, je ne peu absolument pas l'aider donc à par vous qui lisez les mots ... Après, si vous ne notez rien de particulier, bah, merci d'avoir regarder ! XD

Je reprend les cours demains, normalement, aucune de mes fics ne sera toucher par cela, j'arriverais à gérer mon temps et même si Alone reprend, vus l'avance que j'avais sur l'autre fic, ça devrais aller sans que personne ne voie de trouble. J'ai des fics en cours d'écriture, mais leurs publication ne sont pas prévus avant un moment encore.

Merci de m'avoir lus et à la semaine prochaine ! ^^


	3. Chapitre III : La Mort Frappe

**_CHAPITRE III_**

_La Mort Frappe_

- J'aimerais sortir, lâcha Tony, assit sur la table basse.

Cela fit l'effet d'une bombe sur tout le petit groupe chargé de sa surveillance, Natasha garda son calme légendaire de même que Clint, mais Bruce en laissa tomber sa tasse au sol et Steve lâcha une exclamation surprise, Rhodey, qui les avait rejoint sous l'ordre de ses supérieurs, avait lâché un énorme "quoi?".

- J'étouffe ici, admit le Milliardaire, gêné. J'ai besoin de sortir, j'ai l'impression de devenir fou...

- Tony, on n'a pas réussi à attraper tous ceux qui t'ont enlevé, soupira Rhodey en se frottant la nuque. C'est trop risqué pour toi de sortir.

- Je sais, mais...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, mais il ne fut pas difficile de comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'air frais, peut-être de voir un peu plus que sa chambre ou le salon. Natasha pesa le pour et le contre et finit par se plier à la solution la moins contraignante, elle lui proposa d'aller sur le balcon : la Tour était le bâtiment le plus élevé des alentours, il suffirait qu'elle surveille les appareils volants et qu'elle l'empêche d'approcher du vide.

Tony accepta avec un sourire enfantin ravageur et encore une fois, elle eut l'impression de découvrir cette personne devant elle, elle ne le craignait plus, mais n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir le Milliardaire pour lequel elle avait joué les secrétaires. D'habitude, son instinct ne la trompait pas, mais Fury avait été clair, sur les dix échantillons de sang qu'ils avaient prélever et fait transporter par dix agents différents vers dix laboratoires différents tenus par dix laborantins, tous avaient donné le même résultat : c'était Tony Stark ! Bien sûr, l'Espionne avait omis de dévoiler le nombre de test effectués, c'était une précaution en cas d'infiltration...

Steve les suivit de près tandis que le brun s'asseyait sur le sol. Il savoura le soleil qui caressait sa peau devenue pâle à force d'être privé de cette lumière, elle semblait lui redonner vie. Son sourire sembla sincère cette fois, le reste du temps, il se forcait pour éviter de les inquiétés.

Ils finirent par décider de faire un barbecue, chacun prenant plaisir à manger des morceaux de viande un peu trop cuits parce que personne ne semblait être en mesure de surveiller le temps. Chacun d'eux racontaient des anecdotes quelconques sur un vécu, le genre de choses que l'on échange facilement comme la première randonnée de Scouts ou bien le premier baiser dans un camp de vacances. Clint raconta que ses exploits d'archer avaient rendu jaloux ses camarades qui lui en avaient fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Bruce parla de fonte de guimauve qu'il aimait caraméliser et qu'il partagait toujours avec une de ses amies d'enfance. Rhodey raconta une amourette qui est oublié trop rapidement.

Natasha n'avait rien à raconter, son enfance était loin d'être comparable à celle de ses amis, elle resta muette, se contentant d'afficher un petit sourire indéchiffrable en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être jalouse de ces enfances heureuses dont ils n'avaient pas honte.

- Je ne pouvais pas aller en camp de vacances, admit Steve gêné en se frottant la nuque. J'étais faible de constitution et je tombais malade pour un rien... À cause de ça, les autres enfants me méprisaient. Je n'avais qu'un seul ami, Bucky...

- C'est bien mieux que moi, sourit nerveusement Tony. Quand j'étais petit, je n'avais pas d'amis : j'étais trop intelligent pour suivre le programme scolaire normal... Et j'ai fini par avoir un ami imaginaire!

Il paraissait gêné de l'avouer, Natasha décida d'intervenir.

- Je n'avais pas d'amis non plus : j'étais une vraie petite peste à l'époque et j'étais vicieuse avec tout le monde! Une petite princesse qui piquait une sacrée crise si je n'obtenais pas ce que je voulais!

- Vous savez que vous nous tendez de sacrée perche? Fit remarquer Clint. Natasha, une princesse ? Et ta formation d'espionne? Et vous, comment il s'appelait votre ami? Et...

Steve lui donna une petite tape derrière la tête pour le faire taire, ce fut efficace, il se mordit la langue pour se taire, mais ça se voyait qu'il la lui reposerait et en ajouterait des tonnes derrière.

- Gregory, il s'appellait Gregory ! Répondit Tony avec un sourire naïf. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il est devenu, un jour, il a disparu.

- Normal, il n'a jamais existé ! Souligna l'Archer qui se prit un autre coup. Hé, c'est lui qui nous tente! Pour une fois qu'on peut le taquiner nous!

Ils en rirent, même si au final, Tony sembla triste. L'espace de quelques secondes, elle put lire de la colère dans son regard, mais ce fut si bref qu'elle crut avoir imaginé cela. Natasha ne savait pas si elle préférait ou non se tromper à ce sujet.

* * *

Pepper fut surprise de voir tout ce beau petit monde assis sur la terrasse, certains emmitouflés dans une couverture et elle ne savait pas si elle devait approuver ou non. Pour elle, son petit ami était encore faible et la fraicheur de la nuit à peine tombée pouvait être dangereuse pour lui. Elle n'était pas le seule à le penser vu qu'il avait une couverture et que Steve tentait de lui refiler la sienne, lui rappelant qu'il avait le sérum pour le protéger du froid.

La gêne qu'affichait le brun emplis de jalousie la rousse qui se manifesta d'un petit toussotement, consciente que le geste n'avait échappé à personne et que même Rhodey s'était abstenu de tout commentaire. Ils le savaient tous que ces gestes étaient déplacés, mais ils ne faisaient rien, comme s'il était tout naturel que Tony l'ai oublié elle! Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse faire une telle chose, elle s'approcha de son fiancé et s'assit à coté de lui.

- Tony, est-ce que tu veux qu'on parle ? Demanda t-elle.

- Si tu veux, répliqua t-il sur un ton soumis.

Pourquoi semblait-il se forcer à rester avec elle? Cela ne lui plaisait pas, mais elle ne savait pas comment le lui faire comprendre. Il semblait heureux de passer du temps avec les Avengers alors qu'il les connaissait bien moins qu'elle, pourquoi? Pepper soupira en lui pressant amicalement le bras, l'encouragant à le suivre un peu plus loin, n'ayant pas envie qu'ils les écoutent parler. Elle savait déjà à quel point Natasha pouvait se montrer indiscrète, autant ne pas leur en donner d'avantage l'occasion.

Pendant plusieurs instants, elle fut la seule à tenir la conversation, Tony s'emmitouflant dans sa couverture en la reniflant, comme s'il cherchait une odeur, semblant bien loin d'elle.

- Tony, tu me le dirais si je t'ennuyais? Demanda t-elle.

- Non, je ne vous le dirais pas, admit-il franchement.

- Je ne te comprend plus! Qu'est-c'qui t'es arrivé?

- J'ai été enlevé, abandonné par les personnes en qui je croyais le plus et laissé pour mort...

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Tony? On ne t'a pas abandonné! On a tout fait pour te retrouver et le Shield a envoyé les meilleurs pour te sauver... Nous avons tout fait pour te sortir rapidement de...

Il dévia en allant s'accouder à la rambarde, son regard se perdant dans le vide intersidéral au-dessus d'eux. Cela aurait put être très romantique, mais elle avait sincèrement l'impression que le brun lui reprochait quelque chose. Elle avait pourtant fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour lui venir en aide et avait usé de toute son influence possible. Elle se plaça à coté de l'homme toujours aussi rêveur, posant sa main sur la sienne, essayant de retrouver son fiancé.

- Tony, ne fait pas comme si je n'étais pas là, je ne supporte pas que tu m'ignores...

- Tu es là, je ne peux pas t'ignorer, mais... Je n'arrive plus à faire semblant. Je ne peux pas faire semblant de t'aimer alors qu'en réalité, la personne qui me tient vraiment à coeur... N'est pas si loin que ça.

Pepper était loin d'être une idiote, elle comprit tout de suite à qui il faisait référence et son coeur s'emplit de rancune et de colère. Être oublié et aussitôt remplacé par un homme, c'était insultant et elle avait l'impression d'être dévalorisée.

- Cela te dégoûte, constata t-il. Tu n'aimes pas l'idée que je puisse aimer un homme plutôt que toi?

- Non, je...

- Pas la peine de mentir... Je le vois dans tes yeux... C'est facile de savoir quand un être humain ment parce que les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme...

Il se tourna vers elle, frôlant une mèche rousse de ses cheveux et lui souria d'un air désolé.

- C'est normal que tu sois jalouse, que tu éprouves de la colère et que cela puisse te dégoûter, si tu savais ce qu'il y a au plus profond de mon âme... Tu serais horrifiée par ce qu'elle contient...

Pepper ne pouvait détourner le regard de ses yeux brun qui l'observaient, troublée par ses paroles, par l'expression de son visage... Le reflet de son âme... Était-ce vrai? Parce qu'elle voyait quelque chose d'étrange dans ces prunelles chocolat, ce n'était pas de la douceur ou de la bienveillance comme le laissaient entendre ces paroles, c'était...

- Je suis désolé, Pepper, mais je crois que c'est une rupture définitive, décida t-il.

- Non, attend, Tony, tu te dois de nous laisser une seconde chance.

Il se détourna d'elle en lâchant simplement un "adieu"...

Cela allait donc se finir ainsi? Non, impossible, ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça, il ne pouvait pas simplement lui dire que c'était fini alors qu'il n'avait fourni aucun effort, elle allait se battre jusqu'au bout! Jusqu'à l'heure de sa mort.

Qui arriva la seconde suivante...

* * *

L'après-midi, il ne s'était rien passé de particulier, c'était peut-être pour ça qu'ils se relâchèrent quelques secondes pour se parler les uns les autres. Clint finit par tourner le regard vers le couple, qui n'en était plus vraiment un et il prit peur en les voyant si proche du vide, il se leva pour leur demander de s'écarter de la rambarde et revenir près d'eux quand le drame se produisit.

La scène fut d'une incroyable clarté pour lui : quelque chose sembla sortir de la tête de Pepper, éclaboussant de sang Tony qui sembla incapable de comprendre ce qui venait de se produire. Il regarda la jeune femme tomber en arrière, la tête déformée par l'impact de balle. Le premier soucis de Clint fut alors d'écarter l'homme de la ligne de tir, l'attrapant au bras pour le tirer vers lui, se jetant sur lui pour être sûr de le protéger tandis qu'un projectile se ficha dans la vitre blindée, très vite suivi d'un autre. D'après la trajectoire, le tireur était sur un immeuble en bas.

Combien de temps avait-il attendu là-bas que la cible se présente d'elle-même? Des heures? Peut-être des jours? En tout cas, il s'était montré patient et cela avait payé, mais Tony était sain et sauf et Pepper était allongée au sol, une flaque écarlate se formant jusqu'au point qu'elle toucha les doigts du brun. Il semblait encore avoir du mal à comprendre ce qui s'était passé, ses yeux s'écarquillant devant le spectacle jusqu'à ce que Natasha et Steve les aidèrent à se lever pour les mettre en sécurité dans la Tour.

- Pepper? Appela le brun, tandis qu'il était tiré de façon vulgaire sur le sol.

Malgré l'état de la jeune femme, Clint l'attrapa pour l'emporter avec lui, conscient que si des hélicoptères de télévision captaient l'image, elle serait retransmise à travers le monde. Peu importe que cela le tache de rouge, l'Archer s'en fichait et il entra dans le salon, la déposa au sol et la recouvra d'une couverture pour épargner le spectacle au brun. Il semblait perdu, toujours incertain de ce qui s'était passé, Bruce veillant sur lui.

- Clint! Appela Natasha.

Elle était dans l'ascenseur avec Steve et Rhodey, il fallait qu'ils trouvent qui avait fait ça et le mettre hors d'état de nuire, mais était-ce prudent de laisser le Milliardaire avec Bruce? Quel question! C'était remettre le génie entre les mains de Hulk et personne au monde n'oserait affronter la créature! L'Archer rejoignit ses alliés dans l'ascenseur, examinant les analyses de trajectoire que leur transmettait Jarvis sur l'écran. Ils chopperaient le salaud qui avait fait ça!

* * *

Ils trouvèrent l'immeuble sur lequel le Sniper s'était positionné et même s'il s'agissait d'un ennemi, Clint ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer qu'il était extrêmement doué. Il avait tout abandonné là, l'arme du crime, les douilles, les traces de pas, mais d'après Natasha, il devait porter des gants et quant à l'arme, sûrement un modèle intraçable, elle semblait soucieuse face à cette découverte. Steve se pencha pour ramasser une des douilles, l'examinant entre ses doigts d'un air pensif. Quelqu'un qui laisse son arme pour gagner du temps? Un tueur à gage? Peut-être que les ravisseurs de Tony avaient cherché à le faire taire? Dans ce cas là, pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps pour tirer?

Sept impacts dont un ayant touché Pepper et, d'après ce que leur avait transmis Bruce, un avait frôlé Tony. Les autres avaient fini dans la vitre blindée parce qu'ils avaient loupé la cible. Le couple était resté plusieurs instants à portée, le tueur avait-il espéré que d'autres viennent proche de la rembarde? C'était fort probable...  
Peut-être avait-il simplement changé de lieu...

- On se met à couvert! Ordonna le Meneur.

Personne ne contesta l'ordre, chacun se jetant derrière le mur et dégainant inutilement leurs armes. Captain n'avait pas perdu une seule seconde, le temps lui était compté, sauf qu'il devait savoir que jamais il n'aurait eu le temps de venir pour l'attraper, même si le tireur avait récupéré ses affaires. Il était sûrement proche d'eux à les attendre justement.

- Rhodes, ratisse les alentours : le Sniper nous a peut-être pris pour cible, annonça t-il à l'oreillette. Prends garde à toi, tu es peut-être visé toi aussi.

- Très bien, je vais voir si je peux trouver cet enfoiré! Assura le colonel.

Sauf que Steve était sûr que c'était déjà mort, si cet homme était assez malin pour leur tendre un piège, il n'attendrait sûrement pas sur place en ayant perdu de vue ses objectifs. Il devait déjà avoir mis les voiles.

- Steve, je crois savoir à qui ont à affaire, admit Natasha par le communicateur.

- À qui? S'enquit le blond.

- The Winter Soldier...

* * *

Winter Soldier, un fantôme à qui l'on attribuait un bon nombre d'assassinats. Certains disaient que c'était juste parce qu'ils ne savaient pas qui avait tiré puisque cela s'étalait sur plusieurs décennies et qu'il était impossible qu'un tueur à gage reste en service aussi longtemps. Steve prit la chose de manière réfléchie : un sniper en voulait à la vie du Milliardaire et celui-ci n'avait pas laissé la moindre trace, un fantôme qui correspondait parfaitement à la description du "Winter Soldier", mais cela ne les aidait en rien concernant les motifs de cette tentative.

Ils laissèrent aux Agents du Shield les bons soins d'examiner la scène de crime tandis qui retournaient auprès de leurs alliés. En haut, Rhodey continuait tout de même de survoler le périmètre pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ait rien d'anormal nul part, Jarvis examinant déjà les images reçues et mettant de côté les comportements suspects que les Avengers devraient évaluer. Il effectuait déjà une base de données concernant les alentours des immeubles où ils avaient retrouvé le tireur.

Tony était toujours installé sur le canapé où ils l'avaient laissé, Bruce tentant de nettoyer le sang sur son visage. Le plus troublant était le manque de réaction du brun aux attentions de ses amis qui lui demandaient comment ça allait. Il finit par les écarter et rejoignit sa chambre tandis qu'ils échangeaient tous des regards interrogatifs. Steve se porta volontaire de façon muette pour aller le voir et sonder ses réactions. Il était simplement assit sur le bord de son lit, examinant ses mains pleines de sang.

- Tony, ça va? Demanda t-il.

- Non, quelque chose cloche chez moi, soupira le brun. Je ne comprend plus rien du tout... Elle vient de mourir, n'est-ce pas? Elle est morte, juste sous mes yeux?

Steve ne pouvait même pas le réconforter en lui annonçant que celui qui avait fait ça payerait pour son crime, ils l'avaient loupé et avaient même dû laisser passer l'occasion de le localiser sous peine de devenir eux aussi des cadavres.

- On attrapera l'enflure qui a fait ça, assura t-il tout de même.

- Je n'en doute pas, mais cela me fait ni chaud, ni froid...

Steve fut surpris par l'aveu et lorsqu'il vit son regard se lever vers lui, il se sentit désarmé par l'expression torturée de son visage.

- Sa mort ne me fait rien! Admit-il, horrifié par son propre aveu. Pourquoi? Je la connais depuis des années! Steve, est-ce que je suis redevenu comme avant? Est-ce que je suis de nouveau ce foutu "Marchand de la Mort"?

Il leva, désespéré, ses deux mains écarlate.

- Mes mains, elles sont pleines de sang!

Steve, qui ne put rester plus longtemps immobile, se dirigea vers lui en attrapant la couverture tombée au sol et s'en serva pour recouvrir les mains de son ami. Il ne savait pas comment le réconforter, ni même quoi dire pour apaiser cette étrange douleur qui semblait prendre racine chez lui. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'enfoncer vers les ténébres de la sorte mais il aurait dû laisser sa place à quelqu'un d'autre qui serait plus apte à réagir face à ce genre de situation.

- Tout s'est passé trop vite Tony, lâcha t-il, incertain sur ce qu'il disait. Tu ne réalises pas encore ce qui vient de se passer... Et non, tu n'es pas redevenu le Marchand de la Mort !

- Tu ne m'as pas connu à cette époque, comment pourrais-tu savoir si...

- Cet homme est mort lorsqu'il a été enlevé par Raza! Le coupa le blond. Il a disparu à tout jamais pour laisser place à un homme qui a grandi intérieurement! Tony, tu ne te souviens pas? Tu étais horrifié de ce qu'on faisait avec tes armes et tu a tout fait pour démenteler toi-même ces armements!

L'homme sembla rester incertain, observant la couverture qui dissimulait toujours ses mains. Steve n'essaya pas d'effacer les taches pour l'instant, sachant que le rouge était difficile à effacer. Il en avait fait l'expérience pendant la seconde guerre mondiale.

- J'ai vu un reportage d'un enfant qui a vu "naître" Iron Man, sa première véritable intervention, admit-il. Il expliquait que son père était sur le point de se faire exécuter... Il le voyait déjà mort dans son esprit. Et puis, du ciel est tombé cet homme de métal... Qui les a tous sauvés. Iron Man aurait pu se contenter de détruire les armes qu'il avait créé, mais il a prit le temps de sauver ces personnes, et même si le geste semble anodin, c'était gâcher l'effet de surprise de l'effectuer...

Ces paroles semblèrent le troubler d'avantage encore, il détourna le regard, gêné et Steve retira le drap, serrant ses mains et tachant les siennes par la même occasion.

- Moi aussi, j'ai les mains tachées de sang : à l'époque, on a fait de moi un héros, mais je tuais des ennemis... Les héros d'un camp sont les assasins de l'autre... Mais je fais ce que je peux pour me racheter et tant que tu feras de même, tant que tu n'oublieras pas que tes mains sont pleines de sang et que tu feras tout pour te racheter, tu seras quelqu'un de bien ...

- Tes mains ne sont pas tachées de sang...

- J'ai tué des êtres humains au nom de la Justice... Au nom de mon pays... Mais la guerre reste la guerre, nous l'avons emporté, donc j'ai été un héros, mais si l'autre camp l'avait emporté, je serais devenu le monstre qui a tué des personnes... Je ne suis pas loin de toi, Tony, quoi que l'on puisse dire de moi...

Il ne l'avait pas lâché du regard, dévorant chacune de ses paroles. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur les siens et il sembla plus paisible, son regard se baissant sur ses pieds et des larmes menaçant d'apparaître sur le coin de ses yeux. Steve se sentit coupable à son tour, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le trouver adorable alors qu'ils auraient dû être en deuil. Pourtant, c'était plus fort que lui, il découvrait tant de chose chez cet homme, de cicatrices insoupçonnées et il avait hâte d'en découvrir d'avantage.

Le blond l'entraîna jusqu'à la salle de bain pour passer ses mains sous l'eau du robinet, massant les doigts pour effacer l'écarlate qui commençait à sécher. Il usa de gestes doux et délicats pour se faire. S'il n'arrivait pas encore à réagir à la mort de Pepper, c'était peut-être parce qu'il était en état de choc? C'est en tentant d'effacer le sang sur sa joue qu'il découvrit la plaie dessus, une qui n'aura pas la moindre conséquence, juste une caresse qui laissait glisser quelques gouttes timides. Un peu de désinfectant et un pansement pour la forme, c'était réglé.

- C'est ironique, je lui disais justement que je n'arrivais pas à faire semblant de couler le grand amour avec elle, soupira le brun en détournant le regard. Que j'étais sûr d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre.

L'ironie pouvait être assez crue de temps en temps, mais pour toute réponse à cette phrase, Steve ne put répondre qu'un vague "Ha?", espérant que le sujet s'achèverait là. Il ressentit un pincement au coeur qu'il eut beaucoup de mal à identifier et qu'il se refusa à analyser dans l'immédiat, préférant se concentrer sur le bien être de son ami. Il fallait éviter qu'il ressasse tout cela pour le moment parce que son regard semblait rempli d'un espoir qu'il retenait au plus profond de lui même, ses yeux posés sur le blond dans une attente emplit d'impatience. Que voulait-il? Une question? Autre chose? Steve se refusa à faire quoi que se soit, n'ayant pas envie d'avoir un geste déplacé en croyant bien faire, il se contenta de le regarder dans les yeux.

* * *

**Note de l'Auteur : **

Bam, dans les dents ! Vous attendiez vous à la mort de Pepper ? Peut être, mais pas à ce qu'elle arrive aussi violement, n'est ce pas ? Niark niark niark ! Et vous ne vous attendiez peut être plus à ce que le chapitre arrive ... Et bien si : j'ai commencé à le préparer ce matin et j'ai dus partir, j'avais d'abord écrit le passage sur Alone donc je l'ai posté dès que je suis rentré, mais j'ai eu quelques trucs à faire et, finalement, il n'arrive que maintenant, j'espère que vous aurez eux le temps de le lire ... Disons que j'avais faim, que je me sentait sale et que je me suis dit que vous seriez indulgente ... (dit elle alors qu'elle avait quand même préparer l'armure au cas où ...). Je suis pas mal occupé, j'ai eu du mal à avancer sur mes projets ... J'ai même prit un peu de retard par rapport à ce que j'envisager de faire ! Je l'avoues clairement ! Mais je n'abandonne pas, si jamais j'ai trop de mal, je le ferais savoir et je poserais au fur et à mesure, mais mes bêtas et mes amies sont pas mal motivante donc sa devrait le faire et je le sens, cette semaine sera plus facile à encaisser moralement !

J'ai presque finit la suite de Unchained, j'ai une volontaire pour la faire, j'ai presque finit la suite de "Âme Ténébreuse", j'ai une volontaire, j'envisage de me plonger à fond sur Le Fils de Stark pour être sûre de la finir et je sais que j'ai promis une suite à "In The Past", mais il faut que je trouve une idée bien ficeler ! X3 Surtout que je vais faire une fics où j'vais bien me défouler ! Na !

A la semaine prochaine !


	4. Chapitre IV : Reprendre sa vie

**_CHAPITRE IV_**

_Reprendre sa vie_

- Winter Soldier est une légende! Soupira Clint à l'encontre de Natasha.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'ai eu affaire à lui! Répliqua t elle amèrement.

Ils n'étaient jamais d'accord sur ce point, l'Archer avait tendance à ne pas croire aux racontars qui aimaient grossir les exploits de cet homme fantôme que la rousse avait pourtant déjà bien croisé un jour, une cicatrice le lui rappelant. Elle aussi s'était toujours imaginée que ceci n'était qu'une belle farce, le genre de truc qu'on raconte aux petits nouveaux en leur disant "attention, si tu croises sa route, t'es un homme mort"! Un agent si fort, rapide et habile qu'il valait mieux éviter d'être entre lui et sa cible.

Clint ne pouvait pas croire qu'un être pareil puisse exister, parce qu'ils n'arrivaient à trouver aucune information sur lui, qu'il ne laissait jamais de trace, qu'il était ce qu'il était, une ombre se faufilant discrètement jusqu'à sa proie pour la dévorer en silence et repartir aussitôt. Elle préféra cesser tout débat et reporta son attention sur l'écran où Jarvis faisait défiler les images des caméras, persuadée qu'un jour, elle pourrait lui rabattre le clapet.

Finalement, elle tomba sur l'image d'un homme que son coeur sembla reconnaître, son sang se glaça dans ses veines et elle cessa de respirer. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage, il était dissimulé sous une casquette, mais jamais elle n'oublierait ce corps qui s'était dressé juste au dessus d'elle. Son regard sombre l'avait examiné avec une froideur telle qu'elle avait cru qu'elle était déjà morte, mais il avait baissé son arme et était parti comme si elle n'existait pas. Combien de temps était- elle resté immobile, ne trouvant pas la force de se relever? La blessure n'y était alors pour rien, mais Natasha avait oublié comment vivre pendant ce moment de doute...

- C'est lui! Admit- elle en se levant de sa chaise. C'est Winter Soldier !

- Arrête avec cette histoire! Soupira Clint, agacé.

Steve et Rhodes la prirent au sérieux, ils observèrent l'homme quelques secondes avant de se tourner l'un vers l'autre, devant se sonder l'un l'autre par rapport à leurs impressions car les mouvements de l'inconnu laisser soupçonner certaines choses sur lui.

- Il n'a pas le matériel sur lui, fit remarquer le colonel. Quelqu'un l'aurait déposé avant ?

- Si c'est le cas, je crains savoir de qui il s'agisse, admit Jarvis en dévoilant d'autres images.

Eric Savin apparut sur l'écran, portant une valise qui correspondait à la taille de l'arme trouvée, il prenait son temps et ne semblait pas craindre d'être reconnu, s'attardant pour allumer une cigarette.

- Pourquoi veulent- ils tuer Tony maintenant alors qu'ils avaient largement le temps de le faire?

Demanda distraitement Steve. Ce n'est pas logique...

- Peut -être parce que Tony en sait plus qu'il le pense? Proposa Natasha, incertaine. Il a oublié certaines choses et une de ses informations concernerait ces hommes? Ce qu'ils cherchaient et leurs objectifs ?

- Alors on est mal barré : il n'arrive pas à récupérer certains de ses souvenirs, intervient Bruce. Ceux qu'il n'a pas retrouvé sont probablement perdu et il est encore trop instable moralement pour qu'on ne fasse quoi que se soit...

- Hé, attendez deux secondes! Intervient Clint en se levant pour s'approcher d'eux. Si la cible, en réalité, c'était Pepper et non Tony ?

- Pepper ? Lâcha Natasha, incertaine.

- J'ai analysé les trajectoires des balles sur les caméras, la balle qui a frôlé Tony, si elle avait bien été tirée, lui aurait transpercé le crâne... Et quand il n'était plus dans la trajectoire, plusieurs balles ont été tirés d'un coup.

- Un bluff ? En déduisit Steve.

Clint acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, persuadé d'avoir mis le doigt sur quelque chose mais Natasha ne pouvait pas lui donner tort. Si Winter Soldier avait voulu tuer Stark, il serait mort, mais c'était la jeune femme qui était allongé par terre, attendant qu'un sac noir ne l'enveloppe pour l'emmener jusqu'à sa prochaine demeure. Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait- il tuer Pepper Potts?

Les souvenirs d'un passé lointain reviennent à Natasha, alors qu'elle était infiltrée à Stark Industries sous les ordres de la nouvelle directrice, celui de la chute de Justin Hammer qui avait promis de se venger... Sauf que c'était un peu hors norme : Savin avait travaillé pour le Mandarin lors de d'enlèvement de Tony, il était un mercenaire, certes, mais pouvait- il changer de patron comme de chemise? Sûrement pas, cela démolirait sa réputation. Ils avaient peut- être trouvé un intérêt commun à travailler ensemble? Peut- être que Pepper était considérée comme une ennemie par ce terroriste?

La rousse hésita à faire part de ses soupçons à ses amis, consciente qu'ils ne feraient que renforcer leurs troubles quand à cette affaire. Ils doutaient déjà de la personne cible, autant ne pas mettre plus de désordre en parlant de Hammer sans avoir une idée qui expliquerait de façon claire et logique cette association douteuse.

* * *

Killian était au téléphone depuis un moment, parlant avec son interlocuteur des derniers évènements et le félicitant d'avoir agit avec tant de rapidité. Il fut un peu déçu qu'ils n'aient pas put se débarrasser de plusieurs de leurs ennemis à la fois, mais les Avengers étaient des personnes prudentes qui avaient flairé le piège. Il était hors de question pour leurs alliés de perdre leur marionnette si efficace, il ne pouvait que les comprendre, cela l'aurait embêté lui aussi de perdre la sienne, surtout qu'il s'y était attaché.

- Votre jouet est venu jusqu'à moi, admit finalement le chef d'entreprise. Que suis- je sensé faire avec lui ?

- Nous vous laissons le choix : vous pouvez le garder et l'utiliser pour tenter d'éliminer les Avengers ou simplement lui demander de veiller aux bon soins de votre invité, annonça la voix de son allié.

- Je préfère veiller moi -même sur lui.

- Vous ne pouvez pas constamment être avec lui, surtout que maintenant, les choses vont accélérer. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il vous obéira tant que cela est dans notre intérêt.

- Est -ce un nouveau cadeau? Sourit- il étrangement.

Son regard se posa sur l'homme qui se tenait immobile devant lui, il voyait en cette créature un cobaye parfait, mais savait parfaitement qu'il n'aurait pas le droit de l'utiliser de cette manière. Au mieux, il pourrait lui faire quelques prélèvements pour voir ce que les scientifiques d'Hydra avaient fait de lui.

- Vous vous êtes déjà lassé du précédent? Ironisa la voix au bout du combiné.

- Disons qu'il se trouve un peu loin, dans l'immédiat...

- Vous savez parfaitement que vous le retrouverez bientôt, il va falloir que vous commenciez à l'approcher de manière "officielle" et que vous lui proposiez toute votre aide pour cette épreuve difficile et éprouvante. N'oubliez pas qu'il ne vous reconnaîtra pas...

Ce qui était embêtant pour lui, depuis qu'il était devenu un célèbre homme d'affaire, il avait du mal à encaisser ce genre de coup. Il saluât négligemment son interlocuteur et reporta son attention sur Winter Soldier, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui demander. Tenter une nouvelle fois de tuer les Avengers? Savin semblait sûr que c'était voué à l'échec, ils étaient sur leurs gardes à partir de maintenant.

- Hé bien, tu vas me suivre, je vais te présenter l'homme que tu vas devoir surveiller ces prochains temps, en attendant de trouver quelque chose dans tes moyens, décida t- il en se levant de son bureau.

Et puis, sans doute que son invité en avait marre de ne côtoyer que les mêmes personnes, autant varier un peu.

* * *

Les choses semblèrent se précipiter par la suite, ils ne purent pas cacher l'assassinat de Pepper aux médias, qui avaient des fouines un peu partout et ce fut l'information de la journée à travers le monde entier. Ils semblaient se demander ce qu'allait devenir Stark Industries, à savoir si cela signifiait la chute de l'entreprise.

En y repensant, aucun Avengers n'avait songé aux conséquences de la mort de Pepper, du moins, pas celles concernant directement l'état de Tony. Pourtant, les conséquences qui découleraient de cette mort seront lourdes de répercussions. Le conseil nommera l'un des leurs pour diriger l'entreprise, mais s'ils ne trouvaient pas une solution, les actions perdraient de leur valeur. Certains d'entre eux comprirent ce qu'ils devaient faire et tentèrent de contacter Tony, mais chaque appel était filtré par les Avengers qui leur annonçaient sans cesse qu'il n'était pas en état de leur répondre.

Clint finit par faire remarquer qu'ils allaient devoir faire quelque chose à ce sujet parce que si l'entreprise finissait entre de mauvaises mains, elle reprendrait peut -être des activités douteuses de trafic d'armes avec les plus offrant et peu importe la moralité de cet acte.

- Je reprendrais les rênes de l'entreprise! Décida Tony avec une forte détermination. Je ne peux pas la laisser à des gens que je ne connais pas et en qui je n'ai pas confiance.

- Es -tu sûr de pouvoir reprendre l'entreprise? Demanda Natasha. Le monde des affaires ne t'intéressait plus.

- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas laisser mon entreprise aux mains du conseil, je suis sûr que l'une des premières choses qu'ils remettraient aux goûts du jour est la fabrication d'arme de destruction massive!

Pour le Shield, cela aurait signifié une bonne nouvelle, ils le savaient tous au plus profond d'eux -mêmes, et sans doute préféreraient- ils voir un autre reprendre le contrôle? Mais si Tony décidait de reprendre les rênes de l'entreprise familiale, rien au monde ne l'en empêcherait.

- Et tes activités d'Iron Man? Demanda Steve.

- Je n'abandonne pas, mais le monde n'a pas vraiment besoin d'Iron Man pour le moment, si vous avez besoin d'aide, vous saurez toujours où me trouver, non? Sourit- il.

- N'oublies pas que nous avons une mission en ce moment et il s'agit de garantir ta sécurité. Nous ne te lâcherons pas en route, tant que nous n'aurons pas attrapé ceux qui te veulent du mal, alors on ne cessera pas de te protéger. De toute façon, à moins d'une nouvelle attaque extra terrestre, les Avengers sont au chômage!

Natasha donna raison à Steve et rappela qu'elle avait de très bon talents pour jouer les secrétaires, ainsi, elle pourrait être constamment avec lui et puis, tout le monde s'amuserait de voir Steve transformé en garde du corps, surtout si c'était pour le grand Tony Stark. Les tabloïds s'en donneraient à coeur joie et ils ne seraient pas les seuls parce que les gens adoraient voir les héros ensemble. Il paraissait que les images du groupe se vendaient des dizaines de milliers de dollars aux magasines, certaines même s'élevaient à des centaines de milliers. Le marché des super héros était florissant.

À peine les Avengers firent part de la requête de Tony aux membres du conseil qu'ils n'hésitèrent pas à lui rendre la place. Ils proposèrent même de céder à tout ses petits caprices personnels s'il en avait, mais le brun n'en avait pas de particuliers à part pour nommer sa secrétaire et ses gardes du corps. L'affaire fut entendu et tout le monde sembla impatient de voir Tony reprendre du service et remettre à flot l'entreprise. Les employés devaient alléger au maximum le travail de Stark, il n'était pas capable d'effectuer de trop lourdes charges dans l'immédiat mais tout le monde pouvait comprendre.

Au bout d'un mois, les soupçons de risque de faillite de l'entreprise s'envolèrent comme par miracle, mais il devrait fournir bien plus d'efforts pour parvenir à rentabiliser la société, chose qu'il ne semblait pas apte dans l'immédiat. Tony sembla se décider à chercher de l'aide, éprouvant le besoin de marier sa carrière de chef d'entreprise à celle d'Iron Man et d'Avenger.

* * *

- Certaines entreprises semblent intéressées par des partenariats, annonça Tony en examinant certains documents. Peut- être que je devrais accepter d'examiner ces propositions pour pouvoir travailler avec vous ?

- C'est votre obstination à ne plus vouloir fabriquer d'armes qui fait que vous n'arrivez pas à rentabiliser votre entreprise, répliqua Natasha avec un petit sourire en biais. Et ne sortez pas votre habituel speech anti -armement!

Elle lui rappela que dans une des entrevues qu'il avait lui -même donné, il expliquait que c'était grâce aux bénéfices fait par la branche de l'armement que les projets de purification d'eau et d'éradication de la famine dans le monde étaient possibles et il parut gêné. C'était toujours aussi amusant de le voir ainsi, pour Natasha autant que pour les autres et la rousse lui donna un coup amical dans l'épaule.

Ils étaient actuellement au bureau, ils y resteraient encore quelques heures à travailler sur certains dossiers avant de pouvoir retourner à la Tour, mais les premiers signes de fatigue se faisaient ressentir chez le génie et Natasha se demandait si elle ne devrait pas écourter au maximum ses rendez- vous, essayer de reporter les moins importants et trouver un moyen pour dérégler l'horloge sur le bureau de Tony.

- Le rendez- vous de onze heures va arriver, tu vas tenir le coup? S'enquit elle en jugeant bon d'ajouter quelques menaces. J'appelle Captain si jamais je te vois tourner de l'oeil.

- Je dois admettre avoir un coup de barre, peut- être qu'un bon repas ne me ferait pas de mal, admit- il en se massant la tempe. C'est avec qui ?

- Aldrich Killian, le chef de l'entreprise AIM, il est accompagné d'une certaine Maya Hansen, une chercheuse donc je n'ai pas bien compris la spécialité.

- Une botaniste, sourit étrangement le brun. Propose leur de se voir dans un bon restaurant, l'addition sera pour moi. Tu seras de la partie ?

- J'ai quelque chose de prévu, admit- elle. Ne t'inquiète pas, ton garde du corps le plus dévoué prendra soin de toi !

Il rougit face à la petite blague, d'après la rousse, il y avait anguille sous roche et elle était sûre que quelque chose était sur le point de se produire entre eux. Malheureusement, cela allait prendre du temps : Steve était quelqu'un de trop naïf et pudique pour faire le premier pas et Tony était encore en plein deuil. Peut -être qu'un petit coup de pouce ne serait pas plus mal? Mais comment s'y prendre? Mettre au parfum tout le monde pour qu'ils complotent dans leurs dos?

Natasha ne put s'empêcher d'aborder le petit sourire de la conspiratrice lorsqu'elle alla jusqu'à son rendez -vous, bien décidée de faire ce que toute femme ferait à sa place : se mêler de ce qui ne la regarde pas. Pour une fois qu'elle pouvait abandonner son costume d'espionne et aborder celui d'une femme, elle n'allait sûrement pas s'en priver. Il faudrait la jouer finement.

* * *

Certains gestes ou attentions ne trompaient pas, de même que les regards glissés furtivement et Steve était persuadé qu'à un moment de son existence, Tony avait déjà rencontré cette "Maya Hansen". Elle ne cessait de lui jeter de petits regards pendant le repas, comme si elle attendait une attention particulière mais qui ne vint pas, toute l'attention du brun étant porté sur Killian qui lui parlait d'un projet un peu trop compliqué pour Steve. À de rares occasions, la jeune femme intervenait pour expliquer tel ou tel point, mais le trio parlait essentiellement le langage scientifique complexe, quelque chose qui dépassait le blond. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre, tous les trois... Enfin, surtout les deux hommes. Killian semblait aussi passionné par son entreprise, Advanced Idea Machanics, que Tony ne l'était pour la sienne et sa carrière de héros.

- Je n'ai pas bien compris le rôle que vous jouiez dans tout ça, demanda à un moment donné Killian.

Il fallut quelques instants avant que Steve ne comprenne qu'il lui parlait à lui.

- Je suis juste un garde du corps, assura t -il.

Maya donna un petit coup de coude à son supérieur et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, vu la distance, il entendit clairement "Captain America". Les yeux de Killian s'écarquillèrent légèrement en observant les deux héros.

- Ho, je ne savais pas que vous entreteniez ce genre de relation, sourit l'homme.

Tony s'étouffa à moitié avec ce qu'il était en train de boire et c'est à cet instant que Steve comprit le sous -entendu, ne pouvant détacher son regard du sourire satisfait du chef d'entreprise.

- Non, ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez ! Assura le blond.

- Je n'ai pas de préjugés à ce sujet, assura Killian. Moi- même, je suis de ce bord.

Steve aurait préféré être n'importe où sur terre, mais pas ici. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise et en même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'attendre la réaction du brun qui semblait vouloir se fondre dans sa chaise, peu habitué à être brimé de la sorte. Il but une autre gorgée d'eau.

- Pourrions-nous revenir à un sujet moins "intime"? Proposa t- il avec un petit sourire gêné.

Killian les observa tous les deux, il devait avoir compris qu'il s'était trompé sur le genre de relation qu'ils avaient, mais plutôt que de paraître gêné, il sembla intéressé et se pencha vers Tony.

- Si vous voulez, je suis encore disponible pour un verre, proposa t- il au brun.

- Monsieur Stark a un rendez-vous à midi, annonça la voix de Natasha.

Elle semblait avoir sauvé l'existence du brun, vu le regard reconnaissant qu'il lui dédia. Steve aussi avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser sur les joues, éprouvant l'impression d'être soulagé, il voulait que cela se finisse très rapidement.

- Si nous voulons finaliser notre accord, il faudra que nous nous revoyons, fit remarquer Killian. Un verre, ce soir, ça vous dirait ?

Oui, c'était bien ça, il était en train de le draguer et Tony semblait ne pas savoir comment réagir, il ne devait pas être habitué à ce qu'on prenne l'initiative alors Steve décida d'intervenir.

- Il est occupé ce soir.

- Une autre affaire d'association?

- Non, une sortie entre amis, intervient Natasha avec un large sourire. Réservé aux Avengers, mais je peux prévoir un autre rendez-vous demain, dans le courant de la matinée?

Killian acquiesça et se leva, tendant sa main au brun qui marqua un petit temps d'arrêt avant de lui prendre en se levant à son tour, le saluant chaleureusement.

- Vous semblez avoir une petite absence, monsieur Stark, nota l'homme. Pensez à vous reposer et à prendre soin de vous. Nous connaissons les épreuves difficiles que vous venez de traverser, n'hésitez pas à reporter notre rendez -vous.

Ils se séparèrent là, laissant Steve septique sur ses dernières paroles et il s'approcha du brun, examinant l'expression de son visage. En effet, il ne semblait pas très bien et au contraire, il semblait à nouveau malade.

- Natasha, on peut reporter mes rendez-vous de l'après- midi ? Céda le Milliardaire.

- Ce sera fait dans l'heure, tu peux retourner à la Tour, Clint joue les chauffeurs et il attend devant le restaurant.

Elle tapota l'épaule de Steve qui eut l'impression d'évacuer un homme blessé sur le champ de bataille, la russe prenait déjà les directives pour le libérer, donnant des coups de fil et le blond céda pour s'occuper de Tony. Oui, ça ressemblait à une évacuation en terrain ennemi, cela se confirma lorsqu'ils tombèrent nez à nez avec des paparazzis, le problème avec ces petites bêtes, c'est qu'on a pas le droit de leur tirer dessus, ni de les cogner avec un poing ou un bouclier. Arrivés dans la voiture, Steve s'installa à coté de son ami, lui jetant un coup d'oeil pour évaluer son état : il s'en sortirait.

Donc, Tony s'était fait draguer par un homme, n'avait pas semblé plus offusqué que ça et semblait même complètement désarmé face à ce genre de situation. Était- ce ainsi qu'il devait agir si jamais il voulait tenter quelque chose? Y aller franchement? Lui proposer un verre et lui dire la vérité sur ses intentions?

- Donc, tu n'as rien contre ce genre de relation? Demanda prudemment Steve.

- Es- tu sûr de savoir de quoi tu parles ? Répliqua le brun en haussant un sourcil.

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'il te faisait du rentre dedans et que tu ne l'as pas envoyé balader.

- Ha, voilà, c'était donc bien ça ! Je ne me suis donc pas trompé ! J'avais entendu dire qu'il était avec sa botaniste et...

- Elle semblait tout aussi intéressée que lui, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter le Meneur.

Tony haussa un sourcil, perdant pendant quelques secondes l'usage de la parole, mais se reprenant vite.

- Tu crois qu'ils s'attendent à un ménage à trois ? Sourit le génie de manière ironique.

Ce fut au tour de Steve de perdre ces moyens, jetant un regard à Tony qui semblait s'amuser du retournement de situation. Le blond répondit à son sourire par un plus tendre et délicat.

- Si la proposition t'intéressait, tu devrais y penser. Tu as parfaitement le droit de sortir pour oublier, refaire ta vie...

Tony détourna le regard, il devait se douter que tout le monde se faisait du soucis pour lui : c'était un homme à femmes, le savoir seul était troublant. Il n'avait que rarement passé une nuit sans compagnie et tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il remplace rapidement Pepper. Certes, pour ces gens, cet amour était beau, magnifique, mais on ne change pas Tony Stark, un homme aux multiples relations, sûrement pas fidèle, même si personne n'en avait fait la preuve.

- J'ai décidé de changer un peu de façon de faire, admit finalement le génie. Je n'ai pas besoin de refaire ma vie avec le premier venu... Je veux la refaire avec le bon ou la bonne partenaire et me battre pour y arriver...

Il avait changé, peut- être le fait d'avoir vu mourir Pepper? Peut- être sa dernière expérience en tant qu'otage? En tout cas, Tony allait provoquer le malheur de tant de jeunes femmes en manque d'amour.

- Donc, tu as décidé de tout faire pour avoir cette personne que tu aimes ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Steve. Elle a vraiment beaucoup de chance.

- Et si je te disais que cette personne, c'est toi ? Demanda en retour le brun. Qu'en dirais -tu? Ai -je de l'espoir ou non?

Était- ce de la moquerie ou non? Vu la manière dont le Milliardaire s'obstinait à regarder à l'extérieur de la voiture, fuyant son regard, cela semblait être la vérité. Le blond resta désarmé face à l'aveu, ne s'y attendant pas vraiment, se demandant si le génie voulait réellement une réponse ou non et de toute façon, que répondre? Pouvait- il, lui, éprouver de l'amour pour un homme? Pour Tony Stark? Dire "non" ne lui semblait pas être la vérité et au contraire, il savait que la réponse exacte serait "oui", mais pouvait- il le lui dire maintenant? Alors que la mort de Pepper était encore proche?

Steve décida de ne pas parler, les mots pouvaient être blessant et un "non, mais peu-t être que" ou un "oui, mais pas tout de suite" étaient inappropriés à la situation. Il finit par détourner lui aussi son attention vers l'extérieur de la voiture, mais sa main se posa sur celle du brun, un geste qui pouvait être interprété de mille façons différentes, mais sûrement pas comme un refus ou une désapprobation.

* * *

**Note de l'Auteur :**

Comme c'est mignon ! Ils sont pas choux ? Il aura fallut qu'un super vilain psychopathe se mêle de leurs histoires pour qu'ils commencent à comprendre ! Ce que c'est ironique ... Non ? Enfin, bref, eux peuvent pas encore savoir qu'il s'agit du méchant, mais comme on le sais nous, bah voilà ... En fait, dès fois, c'est super cool de savoir qui sont les méchants, par ce qu'on es là à se demander ce qu'il fou, ce qu'il tente de faire, ce qu'il attend, quel piège il tend au gentil et tout un tas d'autre chose du même genre !

J'en viens à la question du jour : que prépare donc Killian ? Vous avez des idées à ce sujet ? Par ce que mine de rien, j'ai conscience que sa doit être asser troublant de le voir agir comme ça ... Quelqu'un à déjà des hypothèses ? =3 Moa ha ha ha ha ! Attention, certaine personnes lisent les Rev alors n'hésité pas à me les envoyés par mp si vous préférez ... Après, j'adore voir les discutions sur les hypothèses que les gens peuvent avoir et qu'ils partagent, moi j'adore toujours en parler avec ma meilleure amie (tout ce qu'on peu sortir avec Attaque des Titans).

Bon, voilà, j'ai tous dis je le crois sur cette histoire, je vais la publier et préparer le chapitre d'Alone ! A la semaine prochaine ! ^^


	5. Chapitre V : Ne pas se laisser tenter

**_CHAPITRE V_**

_Ne pas se laisser tenter_

Cela faisait six mois que Tony était célibataire, les rumeurs les plus folles allaient bon train sur le net, alimentées par des médias peu fiables qui lui trouvaient des amourettes en tout genre. On lui avait prêté une relation avec Natasha, cela aurait put être plausible dans certaines mesures, mais quelle ne fut pas leur surprise le jour où ils découvrirent à la une des journaux "Tony Stark, trompé par sa petite amie et trahis par son meilleur ami"... En effet, sur les images, on pouvait voir la rousse accompagnée par Bruce.

- Donc, vous sortez ensemble? Avait demandé le Milliardaire au scientifique et à l'Espionne.

Ce n'était alors pas officiel et les deux tourtereaux rougirent devant les différentes images qu'ils trouvèrent dès lors sur le net. La pauvre jeune femme fut haït jusqu'à ce qu'un démenti ne se fasse, chaque Avengers assurant que Tony Stark et Natasha Romanoff ne sortaient pas ensemble et confirmant qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant de la relation naissante entre les deux super-héros. Thor admit même être déçu par ses amis, il était revenu d'Asgard voilà quelques semaines pour filer le parfait amour avec Jane, il assurait ensuite qu'il forcerait le couple à se montrer avec lui et sa copine...

Le deuxième mois, c'était avec Killian qu'on lui prêtait une amourette, ils se voyaient souvent pour les dossiers communs sur lesquels ils coopéraient, Tony travaillant avec Hansen sur un projet baptisé "Extremis" et qui offrait de belles possibilités. Cette fois, ils eurent un peu plus de mal à démentir, mais les Avengers n'eurent pas besoin d'intervenir, le directeur d'AIM admettant être en couple avec un homme qui préférait rester dans l'anonymat.

Ensuite, ce fut au tour de quelques histoires avec des personnes et d'autres, mais cela devint plus un jeu du genre "Avec qui sort Tony Stark?" et tout le monde y allait de sa petite idée, certains s'approchèrent même de la vérité en imaginant que le Milliardaire faisait tout pour séduire le si pudique Captain America, mais en réalité, c'était plutôt le contraire.

Steve avait attendu quelques semaines avant de passer à l'attaque, le tout en douceur, l'invitant à sortir avec lui pour aller au ciné ou au restaurant. Ils y sont arrivés, réussissant à se fondre dans la masse en abordant des vêtements fait pour dissimuler leurs identités. Le blond ne voulait pas laisser le temps au brun de prendre l'initiative, il le trouvait adorable, mais n'était pas sûr qu'il le trouve aussi attendrissant si c'était lui qui prenait les devants et le Meneur avait bien compris que le génie semblait désarmé si on prenait les initiatives. Au début, les Avengers ne semblèrent y voir que du feu, sauf Natasha, ils ne comprirent pas à quoi ses sorties rimaient, mais progressivement, cela sembla plus clair.

Ils avaient l'occasion de se parler souvent, ils étaient constamment ensemble, sauf que Tony n'était plus la cible de personne. Steve dut reprendre ses activités en tant qu'agent pour le Shield, les Avengers étant au chômage dans l'immédiat et n'ayant aucune menace contre laquelle se battre. Il arrivait que le blond doive disparaître plusieurs jours, une fois, ce fut plusieurs semaines... Et cela faisait six mois que le génie était seul, qu'il n'avait accueilli personne dans son lit, pas même une relation d'une nuit, montrant sa détermination à se concentrer sur une seule personne.

Le jour où Steve rentra, après cette plus longue absence, la première chose qu'il fit fut de rejoindre Tony dans sa chambre, pour le prendre dans ses bras, l'enlacer délicatement.

- Sortons ensemble, proposa t-il.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, la bouche du génie s'était posée contre la sienne, passionnée, par amour, avide de ce sentiment qui lui était retourné.

Ils n'étaient pas allé plus loin cette nuit là, se contentant du strict minimum. De toute façon, Tony manquait un peu de pratique et Steve ne savait pas comment avouer qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sa première expérience de ce genre, sauf que la précédente remontait à plusieurs décennies, alors comptait-elle vraiment? Il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr, mais de toute façon, le brun ne semblait pas s'en soucier pour le moment.

* * *

- Depuis quand es-tu de retour? Demanda très surpris Thor en le voyant arriver dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour Thor, tu sais que cela ne se fait pas de se balader à poil dans une tour où vivent des demoiselles? Demanda Steve en secouant doucement la tête.

- Cela ne me dérange pas du tout! Assura Natasha qui buvait sa tasse de thé, face à Bruce un peu plus gêné.

- J'ai beau lui expliquer, il ne m'écoute pas! Se plaignit Jane.

Tony l'avait invité à travailler dans la tour des Avengers avec son assistante, Darcy, et Erik Selvig, leurs travaux sur les phénomènes cosmiques pouvaient les aider contre les menaces du genre "extra-terrestre". Elle fut celle éprouvant le plus de difficultés à s'adapter à la vie des Avengers, partageant sa chambre directement avec Thor qui vivait au sommet de la Tour avec ses collègues de travail. Il fallait dire qu'ils avaient un rythme de vie très pressé...

Clint, Natasha et Steve pouvaient disparaître d'une seconde à l'autre, souvent ils n'avaient pas le temps de prévenir avant un départ ordonné par le Shield. Rhodes répondait aux appels du président qui l'utilisait plus que jamais comme garde du corps. Tony pouvait être appelé pour des affaires concernant l'entreprise... Et Thor, en cas de conflit dans un des Neufs Royaumes. En résumé, il pouvait arriver que la tour soit pleine de vie et la seconde suivante qu'il n'y ait plus personne. Heureusement, Bruce restait un point fiable auquel se raccrocher : Hulk se montrait que lors des entraînements proposés et supervisés par le Shield dans le désert du Nevada, il fallait bien lâcher la bête, mais le reste du temps elle restait enfouie au plus profond de lui.

- Devrais-je craindre l'attaque d'un ennemi? Demanda le Dieu de la foudre en souriant, amusé.

- Si tu menaçais de la lui couper, peut-être qu'il la rangerait? Proposa Clint.

Thor jeta un regard à l'Archer, se demandant sans doute s'il rigolait ou non et perdit son sourire en voyant l'air menaçant de l'Espion, il repartit vers la chambre, sans doute pour mettre quelque chose.

- Ce genre de truc reste incroyablement efficace sur les hommes! Sourit le blond.

Steve soupira en reportant toute son attention sur Natasha qui lui fit signe de la suivre, repliant le journal pour quitter à son tour la pièce, allant vers la salle de réunion et le Meneur s'exécuta, se demandant ce qu'elle lui voulait. Il ne tarda pas à comprendre que Fury attendait probablement son rapport, son image se trouvant sur l'écran de communication. Depuis combien de temps était-il là? Peu importait : Steve n'avait pas besoin de rendre de comptes, il n'était pas un agent du Shield, juste un volontaire qui pouvait refuser des missions s'il le désirait.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous mettiez si longtemps à répondre à mon appel, admit l'homme indulgent. Vous auriez dut me prévenir que vous aviez quelqu'un dans votre vie.

- C'est récent, répondit sans honte Steve en fermant la porte derrière lui. Vous voulez mon rapport?

- Je l'attend sur mon bureau dans les prochains jours, c'était plutôt pour vous tenir au courant des avancées concernant l'affaire de la mort de Pepper Potts.

Le blond s'installa sur une des chaises, se demandant pourquoi les autres n'étaient pas présent et en premier lieu Tony, mais considérant qu'ils venaient juste d'officialiser leur relation, rappeler au brun que sa petite amie était morte n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. À priori, Natasha savait déjà tout ce qu'allait transmettre le Directeur du Shield de même que Clint, qui était celui ayant réuni certaines informations qui allaient suivre.

D'après l'enquête mené, tout laissait penser que la cible de l'assassinat était bel et bien Virginia Potts et non Tony Stark comme ils l'avaient cru à l'origine. Il se pourrait même que tout cela parte directement d'elle : Les Dix Anneaux étaient un groupe terroriste ayant besoin d'armes, il se pouvait parfaitement que quelqu'un leur ait proposé un approvisionnement illimité en échange de quelques services bien définis.

- Nous pensons que quelqu'un voulait s'attaquer à Pepper et non à Tony, l'enlèvement, c'était pour lui faire du mal et elle a été la première cible, exposa la rousse.

- Qui en voudrait à Pepper au point de vouloir sa mort? Interrogea Steve.

- Il n'y a qu'une personne sur cette planète qui possédait à la fois des armes et une forte haine à l'encontre de Virginia Potts : Justin Hammer. Elle l'a en quelque sorte envoyé en prison et il y restera encore quelques temps...

Steve avait entendu parler de cet homme, du moins, il avait lu son nom quelque part. C'était un peu avant la naissance "officielle" des Avengers, la Stark Expositions avait été ravagée par une armée de robots drones fabriqués par les entreprises Hammer. Le directeur avait alors était accusé de tout un tas de crimes et l'entreprise avait rapidement fait faillite, mais qu'était donc devenu le stock d'armement? D'après le Shield, une grande partie avait été confisquée, mais pour le reste? Et probablement que Justin Hammer avait dissimulé du stock quelque part?

- Il aurait échangé des armes contre des services? Lâcha le blond.

- Le problème est que cela n'est que suppositions, admit Fury. Nous n'avons aucune preuve, malgré tous nos efforts à en chercher... Si nous avons vu juste, et c'est fort probable, nous ne pourrons pas l'accuser et le faire payer pour son crime.

- Pepper ne sera jamais vengée?

C'était donc pour ça qu'ils n'en parlaient pas au reste de l'équipe, certains auraient agit différemment. Il était sûr que Thor aurait rendu une visite à ce Justin, le tonnerre avait frappé la terre plusieurs jours lorsqu'il avait appris le malheur de Tony... Et que dire de Rhodes? Sans doute aurait-il fait en sorte qu'on entende plus jamais parler de Hammer, en l'enfonçant dans un trou bien plus profond que dans sa foutu prison. Quand on est ami avec le président, on peut toujours trouver un moyen d'aggraver la situation d'un prisonnier.

- Ce n'est pas encore terminé, assura Fury. Nous faisons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour trouver un moyen de le faire parler, mais il se pourrait que Pepper Potts ne soit jamais vengée...

- Et concernant ce Winter Soldier, vous avez une idée de qui il s'agit?

- Un fantôme qui ne fera sûrement pas parler de lui avant un long moment...

- Nous étions une de ses cibles...

Fury examina Steve à travers l'écran, il semblait vouloir lire jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme, s'interrogeant sans doute sur ce qu'il devait dire ou non. Certes, depuis ce fameux jour, ils n'avaient pas eux à affronter la moindre menace, sauf celle de leurs missions, mais pas de nouveaux attentats à leur encontre. Avaient-ils été leurs cibles ou bien était-ce l'imagination du Meneur qui lui avait joué des tours sur le toit, où ils avaient retrouvé l'arme encore chaude?

- Il se pourrait en effet que les Avengers se soient fait des ennemis, admit le directeur. Restez toujours sur vos gardes.

* * *

Le chef de l'entreprise Stark était à un rendez-vous d'affaires avec Killian, le genre qui lui avait valu de voir tous les magasine parlant d'un amour d'un tout autre genre pour lui et l'image du playboy en avait prit un grand coup, ce qui n'était pas plus mal de son point de vue. D'après lui, cela ne lui correspondait plus du tout et il était heureux qu'on commence à le prendre au sérieux et surtout lorsque c'était l'avis de Steven Rogers qui comptait pour lui et rien que le sien.

- De nouvelles rumeurs circulent à ton sujet, admit finalement Killian, dont la chose l'intéressait toujours autant. Est-il vrai que toi et Steve Rogers, vous vous tournez autour?

Le brun n'aimait pas particulièrement qu'on se mêle de ses affaires, c'est sans doute pourquoi il fronça les sourcils devant le blond, lui lançant un regard plein d'avertissements auquel son allié répondit par un sourire ironique. Il semblait très intéressé par ce qu'il pouvait vivre et c'était compréhensible vu que tout ce qui le touchait dans sa vie privée influait sur toute son existence et même la sienne.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concernerait, finit par avouer le génie. Je ne te demande pas de nouvelles de ton côté à ce que je sache!

- Et tu serais pourtant en droit de le faire, répliqua le blond en se penchant vers lui. Veux-tu des nouvelles de lui?

Il secoua vigoureusement la tête en se reculant, repoussant littéralement cette idée et cela sembla amuser le directeur d'AIM. Il semblait toujours prendre un malin plaisir à le mettre mal à l'aise et savourer son état. De temps en temps, il arrivait au brun de se demander quel genre de sort il réservait à ses ennemis, mais sitôt qu'il se posa la question, il décida de ne plus s'interroger à ce sujet en particulier.

- Je pensais que cela pouvait te faire plaisir d'entendre ce que je lui réserve comme traitement et...

- Je me contre fiche de ce que tu peux lui faire et quel traitement tu lui imposes, s'énerva t-il. Fais ce que tu veux, comme tu le veux, cela ne m'intéresse pas!

Il ne sembla pas du tout satisfait de l'entendre parler de la sorte, il lui lança un regard glacial et se pencha vers lui d'un air menaçant qui mit mal à l'aise le génie.

- Tu es aussi glacial que moi! Finit par marmonner le blond. Je dirais même plus cruel... Tu pourrais adoucir son calvaire et tu me donnes l'envie d'aller plus loin...

- Mais n'hésites surtout pas! Répliqua amèrement le brun. Demandes à tes marionnettes de t'aider! Ce qui peut lui arriver ne m'intéresse pas plus que mon sort ne l'intéressait lui!

Énervé, il se leva pour prendre congé, récupérant sa veste, bien décidé à s'en aller, mais cela ne sembla pas plaire à son allié qui le rattrapa, l'entraînant dans un coin d'où on ne pouvait pas les voir. Il le plaqua contre un mur, se montrant brutal dans ses gestes et dangereux lorsqu'il posa sa main contre sa gorge.

- C'est grâce à moi que tu te retrouves à la place à laquelle tu es actuellement! Rappela t-il froidement. Tu me dois tout alors je ne tolérerais pas que tu me parles de la sorte! M'as-tu bien compris?

- Oui, maître, siffla froidement le brun.

Killian relâcha sa gorge, recommençant à sourire en défroissant son col, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui tienne tête, surtout quand on lui devait autant que le génie. Il semblait tant apprécier qu'on ait des dettes envers lui que cela en devenait irritable pour ses interlocuteurs. Voilà pourquoi il n'arriverait sûrement pas à séduire l'autre, il devait avoir une manière bien à lui de dire "je t'aime".

Sa main frôla sa joue, ce geste à lui seul lui inspira plus de dégoût qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre et il le repoussa avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme, il ne supportait pas que cet homme puisse poser un seul doigt sur lui et cela quoi qu'il lui doive! Cela fit sourire le blond qui poussa le vice jusqu'à se pencher sur lui, sa main se posant sur sa poitrine pour le maintenir contre le muret, usant de sa force pour l'empêcher de trop bouger. Son souffle chaud caressa sa joue et lui donna envie de le frapper mais il se retient, sachant que cela aggraverait son cas.

- Tony? Appela la voix inquiète de Steve.

Killian aurait dû s'écarter mais au contraire, l'homme approcha davantage son visage du sien et le brun dut poser ses mains contre son torse pour l'empêcher de combler les derniers centimètres. Il en profita pour détourner le visage et ses yeux purent capter le regard empli de surprise de Steven, il s'en voulut d'être surpris comme ça et tenta de repousser avec plus de conviction le blond qui sembla trouver tout cela passionnant vu le petit rire qui s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Il se tourna vers le nouveau venu et le salua rapidement avant de passer à coté de lui, laissant septique le génie qui avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre son comportement. Se remettant peu à peu, le génie s'écarta du mur pour se rapprocher de son petit ami, son regard lui indiquait clairement qu'il n'aimait pas ce qui s'était passé, mais il n'existait aucune manière de l'expliquer sans que cela paraisse étrange alors le brun se dirigea vers la sortie, se demandant si Killian n'essayait pas simplement de foutre en l'air son amour naissant pour Steven. Il se promit de trouver un moyen de se venger.

* * *

Clint rêvait de deux choses actuellement : la première était qu'on lui trouve rapidement quelque chose d'autre à faire que de devoir jouer les chauffeurs de Tony Stark pour le protéger et la seconde était d'être n'importe où sur terre, sauf dans cette putain de voiture où l'ambiance était plus que sinistre! Ses yeux se posèrent sur le couple à l'arrière de la voiture, éprouvant l'impression qu'il s'était passé un truc vraiment catastrophique et autant dire qu'il ne voulait pas savoir quoi!

- Il a essayé de t'embrasser, lâcha Steve.

Si, finalement, il avait envie de savoir, curieux de nature, il ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille pour essayer de comprendre ce que marmonnait le brun. Il semblait réellement mal à l'aise et cherchait sûrement à fusionner avec son siège pour disparaître en vain, posant un regard désolé au blond.

- Tu n'essayes même pas de te défendre?

- Je n'ai rien fait de mal, répliqua Tony qui s'énerva. Il s'est penché sur moi, je ne m'y attendait pas mais je ne l'ai pas embrassé en retour que je sache! Je ne comprend pas ce que tu me reproches!

- Pourquoi a t-il essayé de t'embrasser?

- Parce que ça l'amuse, je présume!

Clint était tenté de demander de qui il s'agissait, voulant qu'on lui confirme que le centre de cette dispute était bel et bien Killian, mais n'osait pas le faire, sachant que les deux hommes n'apprécieraient sûrement pas qu'il s'en mêle alors il se concentra sur la route pour éviter de provoquer un accident. En tout cas, il avait l'impression que le couple nouvellement formé entre Tony et Steve risquait bien de s'achever de manière prématurée.

Steve lui demanda si cela l'aurait dérangé si l'autre avait réussi son coup et le brun s'énerva davantage tandis que Clint se questionna à savoir ce que ce mec foutait au beau milieu de la route juste devant lui. La seconde suivante, il se demanda pourquoi il avait entre les mains ce qui ressemblait à un lance-grenade et celle d'après, il réalisa qu'il avait devant lui ce qui devait être un ennemi mais qu'il était déjà trop tard pour braquer et changer de direction. Il vit une des grenades toucher le sol devant lui, il n'eut même pas le temps de prévenir ses alliés que l'explosion projeta le véhicule en l'air et effectua plusieurs tonneaux d'affilée, heureusement, ils avaient une voiture blindée! Malgré leur ceinture de sécurité, le fait qu'elle roula sur elle-même les secouèrent en tous sens et les laissèrent sous le choc.

* * *

Steve s'interrogea vaguement sur le pourquoi il se retrouvait la tête à l'envers, après que la voiture ait fait plusieurs embardées. La seconde suivante, il s'inquiétait plutôt pour Tony qui n'était pas aussi résistant que lui pour ce genre de chose, le brun semblait à demi-conscient, mais avait du mal à réagir. Le blond détacha sa ceinture et il tomba lourdement sur le plafond de la voiture.

- Clint? Appela t-il.

- Je vais bien, mais il arrive! S'écria le blond à l'avant. Merde, le fils de...

Tony réussit à se détacher à son tour, tombant sur le sol et lâchant un gémissement de douleur. Steve s'approcha de lui pour voir s'il s'était cassé quelque chose ou avait un traumatisme, jetant un regard à Clint qui semblait se démener comme il le pouvait avec sa propre ceinture de sécurité, il semblait paniqué.

- Celui qui nous a tiré dessus, il est juste là!

Le blond n'eut pas besoin de se demander où exactement, la portière à coté de Tony fut littéralement arrachée, répondant à sa question mentale. Quelque chose saisit le brun et le tira hors de la voiture et il ne fallut pas bien longtemps au Meneur pour réagir, suivant le même chemin que Tony et observant l'homme qui le tirait, le traînant sur le sol. Un soldat d'après le treillis noir qu'il portait et à sa main, il tenait toujours l'arme qui devait avoir causé l'accident de voiture. Il se dirigea vers une camionnette noir dont la porte coulissante s'ouvrit sur Savin.

Hors de question qu'ils les laissent emporter Tony! Steve n'hésita pas à s'élancer vers l'homme qui le sentit venir, il projeta le brun devant lui comme s'il ne pesait rien du tout et se tourna vers le blond, relevant son arme vers lui. Le coup de feu fut dévié, le génie frappa l'adversaire derrière le genou ce qui le déséquilibra tandis que le Captain en profita pour prendre l'avantage. Il se jeta sur lui pour tenter de l'immobiliser au sol, mais l'homme n'eut qu'à lui donner un coup de poing pour le faire chanceler. Ce n'était pas le poing d'un homme, il était métallique...

Il se remit tant bien que mal du coup et tous deux s'affrontèrent, échangeant divers coups et faisant preuve d'autant d'habilitée l'un que l'autre, Captain resta sceptique quant à la résistance de son adversaire. Il nota que Savin avait tenté de s'approcher de Tony, mais qu'une flèche s'était fiché dans sa poitrine, prouvant que Clint couvrait toujours leurs arrières et de façon plutôt efficace. Cela lui laissa le champ libre quant au premier homme qui dégaina un couteau pour tenter cette fois de lui trancher la gorge. Le meneur ne l'esquiva que de peu et l'homme vêtu de noir en profita pour lui donner un coup de pied, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et lui laissant le champ libre pour lancer la lame vers le brun.

La scène sembla se dérouler au ralentit, comme dans un mauvais film où le héros ne peut rien faire pour sauver la personne qui hante son coeur et comme dans tout bon films de ce genre, c'était toujours après une dispute! Il s'en voulait, voyant la lame s'approcher inexorablement de son petit ami et se plantant dans son dos. Il se mit à l'appeler avec l'énergie du désespoir, profitant de quelques secondes d'inattention de la part de son adversaire pour le repousser au loin et aller voir le génie tombé au sol. Ne pas retirer la lame, le mettre à couvert et s'assurer que la blessure ne soit pas grave, il l'aida à se relever et fut rassuré par cette combativité.

- Steve, derrière toi! Hurla Clint.

L'homme au bras métallique avait dégainé une arme à feu et la pointait une fois encore vers lui, visant son visage.

* * *

**Note de l'Auteur :**

Bon, j'avais réparer mes bagages pour fuir par ce que je sens que ce chapitre va en énerver plus d'une, mais finalement, je suis trop fatiguer pour prendre la fuite, alors aller y, tuer moi, mais si vous m'achevez, vous aurez jamais la suite de la fic et les explications à toute les réponses qui ont dut exploser votre pauvre petite cervelle. Quoi ? Vous avez pas encore comprit que j'étais un sadique qui aimait particulièrement m'en prendre non pas aux personnages de l'histoire mais bien à mes lectrices ... Moa ha ha ha ha ha !

Alors, dite moi donc, que ressentez vous après la fin de ce chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à me donner toute vos impressions, même si c'est pour me dire que vous me détestez ! Niark niark niark niark ... Bon, j'arrête là, je me dis que j'ai déjà asser fait et que je devrais sérieusement arrêter de faire ce genre de coup bas super tordus.

A la semaine prochaine.


	6. Chapitre VI : Une vérité douloureuse

**__****Note de la beta :** _Désolé pour les délais! J'ai dû prendre une pause de la correction puisque... Je viens d'accoucher d'une petite fille :3 Elle a maintenant 2 semaines donc j'ai un peu plus de temps à consacrer à la fic. Par contre, ça va prendre un peu de temps avant de reprendre le rythme hebdomadaire! Priez avec moi qu'elle fasse ses nuits vite :)__  
__AVERTISSEMENT:__ la fatigue peut causer une moins bonne qualité de correction XD_**__**

- _eXteRadis_

**___Note de l'Auteur :_**

___Voilà, vous avez interdictions d'être mécontente ! De plus, je tenais juste à ajouté que si je voulais qu'il y ai moins de faute, j'avais qu'à apprendre à écrire ! ... XD Mais bon, avoir des bêtas permets aussi de savoir si on à bien tout fait ! =3 ... Par ce que ce chapitre es très intéressant et pas mal de vous va avoir quelques réponses à des questions qu'elles se posaient depuis longtemps !_

___Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

**_CHAPITRE VI_**

_Une vérité douloureuse_

Il avait mal au dos, mais l'idée de perdre Steven lui fit voir rouge et il repoussa l'aide que lui offrait le blond pour que la balle qui lui était destiné ne l'atteigne pas mais elle le toucha lui. Ce n'était pas si grave, c'était quelque chose qui pouvait se réparer et cela les avantagea légèrement car le Soldat sembla surpris, baissant son arme et l'observant à travers les lunettes noires. C'était comme s'il était inquiet, il perdit sa concentration, s'avançant vers lui, oubliant qu'il y avait des gens à surveiller et une flèche se ficha dans son torse.

- Tony, mets-toi à couvert! Hurla l'Archer.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, le brun se traîna sur le sol, essayant de s'éloigner tandis que Steve se relevait pour faire face au ténébreux qui n'était plus vraiment la menace à cet instant. Clint était occupé avec des hommes armés et Savin... Où était ce sale fils de...

- On essaye de s'échapper, petite marionnette? Souffla une voix derrière lui.

Quelqu'un attrapa le poignard planté dans son dos, le lui retirant brutalement et le génie lâcha un gémissement de douleur. La suite le fit hurler, l'homme l'attrapa à l'épaule pour le forcer à se lever.

C'est alors qu'il se passa quelque chose d'étrange : Savin se prit trois balles dans la tête et les blessures devinrent lumineuses, se régénérant instantanément. Ce n'était pas cette étrange capacité qui surprit le brun, mais plutôt le fait qu'il se fasse tirer dessus par une arme à feu. Voyant là un moyen de lui échapper, le génie le repoussa d'un coup de pied, prenant le temps de récupérer le poignard pour avoir une arme sur lui et jeta un regard vers Steve et son adversaire...

Il n'était plus vraiment un adversaire, son arme était tendue vers le mercenaire, le brun ne s'était pas trompé : c'était lui qui avait tiré sur l'autre. Pourquoi? Il n'était pas le seul à s'interroger, Steve resta immobile, hésitant sur ce qu'il devait faire. Le temps semblait s'être figé tandis que chacun d'eux essayaient de comprendre la situation mais derrière eux, les sirènes d'alarme se rapprochaient et l'homme finit par bouger, repartant vers la camionnette toujours ouverte pour s'engouffrer dedans...

Pourquoi l'avait-il protégé ? 

* * *

Ils marchaient le long du couloir de la base, Savin était dans un état de rage avancé, lançant des ordres à tout va, s'énervant contre certaines personnes qui n'avaient même pas été présentes lors de l'attaque. Il ne semblait pas avoir le courage de s'en prendre au premier responsable de l'échec de la mission, peut-être parce qu'il savait que cela ne servirait à rien, que Winter Soldier n'était pas totalement fautif dans ce cas. Il avait reçu des ordres et il les avait appliqué, tuer les Avengers était celui qu'il aurait dû suivre, mais il y en avait un plus lointain et qu'il ne pouvait pas oublier "Protéger Tony Stark"...

L'homme était en situation de danger, il avait agit en conséquence, oubliant les ordres secondaires pour se concentrer sur celui qu'il considérait comme prioritaire. Ses supérieurs avaient dû oublier que cet ordre influerait sur ses décisions sur le champ de bataille et c'était peut-être pour ça que Savin était tant en colère, il avait oublié de prendre en considération tous les facteurs.

- Sale enfoiré! Gronda t-il en se tournant finalement vers lui. On aurait pu le capturer!

- Je suis chargé de veiller à la protection de Tony Stark, répliqua Winter Soldier sur un ton empli de menace, s'avançant vers l'homme. Vous avez menacé sa sécurité, j'ai dû agir en conséquence...

Le mercenaire se recula au fur et à mesure que le Soldat s'approchait de lui, le regard menaçant à faire craindre ses réactions et à forte raison. Le Winter Soldier continuait de considérer cet homme comme dangereux pour la personne qu'il était sensé protéger, peut-être devrait-il prendre la décision de le supprimer pour s'assurer que jamais plus il ne soit une menace pour l'autre? C'était une idée, après tout, pourquoi devrait-il prendre le risque de voir cet homme s'approcher encore de celui qu'il devait protéger alors qu'il savait qu'il ne lui voulait que du mal...

Quelqu'un l'appela, mais Winter Soldier agit alors comme un automate, saisissant l'homme à la gorge, se demandant comment tuer une créature comme lui car il était un nouveau genre de monstre, régénérant ses blessures les plus graves et usant de cette étrange faculté à brûler par simple contact physique. Il était dangereux et ne serait pas facile à abattre mais...

Quelqu'un le frappa derrière la tête et le Soldat se tourna vers son agresseur, relâchant sa cible et tombant nez à nez avec Killian, celui à qui il devait obéir... Pour le moment. Le blond ne semblait pas satisfait quant à sa manière d'agir, mais il ne faisait qu'appliquer les ordres qu'on lui avait donné. Il le faisait peut-être avec trop d'entrain mais c'était plus fort que lui et il ne pouvait admettre une telle chose, sachant ce qu'on lui réserverait s'il admettait éprouver des doutes.

- Ne le touches plus jamais de la sorte! Grinça Killian en le poussant. Je te l'interdit formellement!

- Ne m'aviez-vous pas ordonné de protéger Tony Stark? Répliqua sur un ton glacial le Soldat.

- Ce n'est pas lui qui va m'aider à tuer les Avengers, en conclut sur un ton irrité Savin. Je vais voir si je peux engager des mercenaires plus doués que lui.

Winter Soldier comprit sans mal qu'il s'agissait là d'une insulte, il se tourna vers l'homme, prêt à dégainer s'il voulait vraiment faire le malin, et fut satisfait de le voir se reculer légèrement, il devait encore sentir la marque qu'il avait laissé sur sa gorge.

- Ne touche jamais un cheveux de Savin! Répliqua Killian.

De nouveau, le Soldat jeta un regard glacial à son supérieur et finit par se décider, se détournant d'eux pour reprendre sa mission où il l'avait laissé. 

* * *

Enfant, Tony Stark avait eu ce que certains adultes appelaient un "ami imaginaire", sauf que dans les souvenirs de l'homme, cela était bien plus qu'un ami. Il l'avait oublié jusqu'à récemment, mais les évènements faisaient qu'il se rappelait petit à petit de tous ses souvenirs enfouis au plus profond de sa mémoire et notamment de cette relation qu'il avait eu avec lui. Était-ce les sentiments fort qu'il avait eu pour lui qui avait poussé ses parents à le faire voir un psychiatre? Enfin, pouvait-on réellement appeler l'homme qui s'était occupé de lui de "psychiatre"?

Le problème avait bien été réglé, mais pas par de longues analyses plus coûteuses qu'efficaces, l'homme avait usé d'électrochocs pour le forcer à oublier tout ça : "as-tu un ami imaginaire?" suivi d'une réponse positive et c'était l'électrocution. Radical mais efficace et ses parents n'avaient cherché qu'à lui faire oublier son ami, il n'y avait alors aucune controverse quant à cette méthode utilisée sur bien des patients... Pour son père et sa mère, cette relation avec "cette personne" était anormale, ils trouvaient cela malsain de le voir se lier à ce point d'amitié avec un être imaginé de toutes pièces...

Gregory, ce prénom qu'on lui avait rappelé récemment et qu'il aurait dû craindre, les souvenirs de la thérapie semblaient soudainement si proche, c'était comme s'il avait ressenti les effets des électrochocs la veille et c'était poutant il y avait si longtemps. Dans l'esprit de Tony, Gregory était plus important qu'un ami, ils étaient si semblables que le brun comprenait que ses parents avaient décidés de régler le problème de manière radicale et peu importe des "que dira t-on". De toute façon, les Stark étaient assez riches pour éviter qu'on entende parler de cette "anormalité" venant de leur enfant. Il fallait avouer qu'il était allé loin avec lui...

Dans ses souvenirs, les choses lui semblaient si réelles qu'il ne savait plus si c'était son imagination ou la réalité, mais Gregory et lui se quittaient rarement. Ils dormaient dans le même lit et jouaient constamment ensemble, ils avaient même inventé un langage qui leur était propre et qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre. Son père n'avait jamais compris ce qu'ils se disaient et il désapprouvait son comportement de l'époque puis il y avait ces jeux...

Tony s'assit sur le lit où il était installé, il ne portait sur lui qu'une chemise beaucoup trop grande pour lui, mais on évitait de lui donner trop d'affaires pour des raisons de sécurité évidentes. Certains ici croyaient sans doute qu'il pourrait se fabriquer une armure avec une boucle de ceinture et deux ou trois boutons, son électroaimant lui faisait mal vus ce qu'il avait véccus. Observant la pièce dans laquelle il y avait peu de meubles, il resta incertain suite à l'étrange réflexion qu'il s'était faite, essayant de se souvenir pourquoi les jeux le mettaient mal à l'aise... Pourquoi? Parce qu'il se souvenait parfaitement du genre dont il s'agissait et qu'il ne savait plus si cela était réel ou non...

- Le reflet dans le miroir, murmura t-il en relevant une main, provoquant un bruit de chaîne.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur son poignet meurtri par la menotte qui limitait considérablement ses mouvements, une chaîne qu'on lui imposait depuis presque le tout début. Une semaine après son enlèvement, il avait failli réussir à s'échapper en se servant de certaines choses dans la pièce où on l'avait séquestré, mais il était tombé sur un homme qui l'avait stoppé pour le ramener dans sa chambre. Depuis, ils veillaient tous à ce qu'il y ait au moins une personne dans la même pièce que lui.

Le jeu du reflet dans le miroir, c'était le petit coup foireux qu'ils faisaient à tout nouveau domestique, il y avait un renforcement dans le manoir et les deux garçons se plaçaient à cet endroit, l'un jouant le reflet de l'autre. Ils étaient si bien synchronisés que lorsque le domestique passait à coté de l'emplacement, voir l'absence de son reflet avait tendance à l'affoler jusqu'à ce que l'enfant qui jouait le reflet ne sorte de son trou et ne fasse hurler de terreur le nouvel arrivant. C'était marrant...

Ce n'était pas normal : ce genre de jeu ne pouvait pas être imaginé? Tony se souvenait qu'une des employés chargé de l'entretien avait hurlé si fort qu'on l'avait congédiée le jour même. Les enfants s'en étaient voulus, suppliant l'intendant de la reprendre mais l'homme leur avait souri cruellement, répliquant que les enfants de riches n'obtenaient pas toujours ce qu'ils voulaient. Après ça, les enfants lui avaient menés la vie dure...

Ils étaient deux... Le brun en était sûr, il n'y avait pas lui et un ami imaginaire, Gregory existait et c'était une certitude. L'un de leurs autres jeux était de changer de place, Tony devenait Gregory et celui-ci devenait le premier. Les parents de Tony avaient même encouragé ce jeu : seul "Tony" existait, Gregory devait rester caché... Donc tout le monde devait croire qu'il y avait qu'un seul enfant... Et comme Gregory lui ressemblait beaucoup, au point que même les parents Stark tombaient régulièrement dans le panneau, c'était très simple de faire croire que Greg était Tony... Ils étaient complémentaires... Comme s'ils n'étaient qu'une seule personne...

- Gregory, murmura t-il pensivement.

Un ami d'enfance que ses parents avaient cherchés à effacer de sa mémoire? Pourquoi? Il avait beau essayer de se souvenir, il n'y arrivait plus et cela lui donnait même la migraine.

Tony réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce et eut un sursaut en voyant l'ombre assise à la table, qui le fixait sans doute depuis un bon moment. Le brun était sûr qu'il était seul lorsqu'il s'était endormi, donc il avait sûrement fini sa mission et cette idée paralysa le génie qui se mit à observer l'homme. Il était assis sur une chaise, ses yeux ne le quittant plus et il était blessé... Et le fait qu'il ne laissait rien voir sur son visage ne le rendait que plus impressionnant, en réalité, il ne semblait même pas s'être rendu compte qu'une flèche trônait dans son torse... Ou bien peut-être était-il mort?

Cet homme toujours vêtu de noir et possédant un bras métallique, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il s'occupait de surveiller Tony. Tantôt l'empêchant de s'enfuir et le privant ainsi de chaque objet qui aurait pu lui servir à s'évader, tantôt en neutralisant ceux qui lui voulaient du mal, en les empêchant de l'approcher... Mais depuis ce jour, pas une seule fois il lui avait adressé un mot, sinon c'était toujours des trucs du genre "reste là", "entre là" ou "arrête ça tout de suite". Le dernier cas était fréquent et malgré toute les tentatives de Tony, il ne semblait pas se lasser de le voir continuer. Malgré tout, c'était comme une espèce de jeu entre eux, du moins, pour le génie. Pour le soldat, c'était dur de savoir vu que ses expressions se limitaient la plupart du temps à une froideur extrême.

- Tu es blessé là, fit remarquer Tony en pointant la flèche du doigt.

Le soldat continua de l'observer, mettant légèrement mal à l'aise le brun, il fallait dire qu'il était dur de savoir ce que pouvait bien penser ce tueur à gage. Il effectua un mouvement, saisissant le bout de bois et se l'arrachant de la poitrine, forçant le captif à s'interroger sur l'intelligence de l'homme qui se contenta de jeter la cause de sa blessure au sol, la plaie s'était élargie et diffusait bien plus de sang qu'avant. Et voilà comment Tony en vient à s'en vouloir d'être si gentil ! Il balança le coussin vers l'homme qui n'eut aucun mal à le stopper et pour la première fois, le brun put voir le Soldat exprimer autre chose que de la froideur. Il aurait voulu le voir réagir d'une autre manière, mais c'était tout ce qu'il semblait capable d'obtenir venant de lui.

- Vas te faire soigner bordel de merde, tu salopes tout le plancher! Soupira t-il.

Toujours pas de réelle réaction venant de sa part, il se contenta de poser le coussin sur la table, ne le lâchant pas du regard et cela irrita le génie qui se dit qu'il manquait vraiment une case à ce mec! Comment le faire réagir pour qu'il bouge son cul ? Le regard de Tony se posa sur la flèche au sol, peut-être trop loin pour qu'il l'attrape, mais s'il tentait le coup, nul doute que celui chargé de le surveiller réagirait. Il tira sur la chaîne autant que possible et essaya de faire glisser la flèche en usant de son pied mais le Soldat réagit dans la seconde, se levant de sa chaise pour s'approcher de lui, le saisissant au poignet pour le forcer à se relever, donnant un coup de pied à la flèche pour qu'elle aille plus loin.

Bon, maintenant qu'il avait réussi à le faire s'approcher, comment lui faire comprendre qu'il avait besoin de soins ? Il hésita quelques secondes avant d'appuyer sur la plaie sanglante et cette fois, le Soldat réagit de manière plus humaine, grimaçant légèrement et le plaquant brutalement contre le mur. Sauf qu'il s'agissait d'un "simplet", du moins, il donnait cette impression, mais Tony avait plutôt l'impression qu'ils lui avaient fait quelque chose et que son esprit était embrouillé, l'empêchant de réaliser des choses pourtant simples comme par exemple, à cet instant, le brun étala un peu du sang sur sa chemise et n'eut plus qu'à dire :

- Tu m'as blessé, il faut que tu m'apportes la trousse de soins pour me soigner.

Et le Soldat semblait hésiter, observant la tache de sang frais qu'il avait étalé sous ses yeux et qui le laissait pourtant septique. Il finit par réagir, poussant Tony sur le lit et allant chercher dans la salle de bain la trousse de secours. Bien, c'était un bon début, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de le soigner avant qu'il ne comprenne qu'il l'avait berné.

- Enlève ta chemise, ordonna l'homme.

- D'abord toi! Répliqua le brun avec un sourire amusé.

Il posa la trousse de soins sur le lit et le brun n'hésita pas à la prendre pour l'ouvrir, mais bien sûr, le ténébreux n'apprécia pas son initiative. Il tenta de le retenir, faisant soupirer de lassitude le génie et une fois encore, Tony dut appuyer sur la blessure, le faisant grimacer.

- Je te soigne d'abord et je me laisserai faire, d'accord? Proposa le brun.

L'homme l'observa quelques secondes et finit par poser son regard sur sa plaie qui continuait de saigner, il finit par céder, retirant son gilet qu'il jeta hors de portée de Tony, dommage, certains trucs dans ce vêtement lui aurait été très utile. Il le regarda enlever la chemise sombre et poisseuse qu'il pourrait jeter à la poubelle et le brun ne put s'empêcher de rester fasciné par la fixation du bras sur le torse. C'était toujours aussi impressionnant de voir une telle chose et ses doigts frôlèrent distraitement la jointure avant qu'il ne se souvienne de ce qu'il devait faire en réalité.

Il soigna la plaie comme il put, vérifiant qu'il n'y ait pas une artère ou un organe de touché, trouvant étrange de constater que les saignements étaient beaucoup moins importants que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il décida de garder ça dans un coin de sa tête, il usa une compresse pour désinfecter la blessure et appuya en espérant que l'écoulement cesse. Ce fut le cas, bien sûr, ce qui était anormal d'après lui, mais il s'en accommoderait parfaitement. Il finit par panser la plaie et décida d'abandonner l'idée de devenir médecin.

L'homme dut comprendre que c'était finit parce qu'il essaya de lui retirer sa chemise, cherchant sans doute la plaie qui provoquait tout ce sang. Le brun se laissa faire, se demandant comment il réagirait lorsqu'il comprendra enfin qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise farce. Finalement, ce fut presque décevant car l'homme ne sembla pas comprendre et se contenta juste de récupérer la trousse de secours pour la ramener dans la salle de bain, emportant avec lui la chemise. Il le laissa donc à demi-nu sur le lit, il ne lui restait que son boxer et la sangle qui lui permettait de se déplacer avec la batterie qui chargeait l'électroaimant dans son torse. Ok, il aurait pas dû l'aider parce qu'il risquait de recevoir en récompense une bonne petite grippe ! L'homme finit par revenir avec un gant humide en main et cela laissa septique le brun. 

* * *

Killian fut surprit en entrant dans la chambre, observant le Soldat qui était en train de laver le torse de son captif depuis plusieurs mois maintenant.  
Remplacer Tony Stark par un imposteur ne s'était pas avéré aussi compliqué que ça. Ils avaient craint à un moment donné que cela ne marche pas, qu'une comparaison ADN compromettrait leur plan car ils avaient besoin du génie et que pour être sûr de ne pas le perdre, il fallait qu'ils le fassent passer pour mort... Sauf qu'Hydra leur avait proposé une solution et leur avait présenté cet homme en tout point identique au Milliardaire. Le test ADN ne poserait aucun problème. Pourquoi? Personne n'avait voulu répondre à cette question.

Pour l'arc, ils avaient dû agir différemment, retirant celui de Tony pour le remplacer par un bien moins sophistiqué, mais cela les arrangeait : la batterie n'était pas définitive. La plupart du temps, ils ne lui accordaient qu'un court délai, devant la charger fréquemment et lui ôtant la possibilité de s'enfuir pour trouver de l'aide. La nouvelle source d'énergie avait été fabriqué par AIM qui connaissait les plans de l'appareil, il ne trouverait nulle part ailleur quelqu'un capable de lui en faire un.

Dès lors, l'imposteur jouait son rôle à merveille, peut-être même un peu trop bien en réalité. Les rapprochements entre lui et le Captain ne semblaient pas plaire à ceux qui l'avaient conditionné jusqu'alors. Ils voulaient le récupérer, ne serait ce que pour s'occuper de cette mémoire qu'ils lui avaient laissé. Pour Killian, cela ne changeait pas le fond : ils avaient Tony Stark et même si celui-ci ne coopérait pas toujours, c'était plaisant pour le chef d'AIM de détenir cet homme... À l'origine, c'était pour qu'il achève Extremis, mais il était pas mal têtu et ils avaient dû le travailler pendant plusieurs semaines avant qu'il ne daigne accepter le travail qu'ils lui offraient et encore, cet homme leur avait réservé bien des surprises et une fois qu'il eu fait son travail, ils auraient put prendre la décision de le tuer...

Mais Killian aimait les trophées et celui-ci plus que tout autre était merveilleux...

Alors voir un autre homme poser ses mains sur lui? Cela l'irritait au plus haut point, surtout qu'il était torse nu et que cela s'expliquait difficilement. Certes, Tony n'était pas son petit ami, mais le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux à cet instant. Le Soldat se leva pour lui faire face, attendant sûrement ses directives, mais que pouvait-il bien faire de cet homme? Il ne savait pas faire la différence entre Tony Stark et l'imposteur, donc se servir de lui pour tenter de tuer les Avengers semblait voué à l'échec. S'il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de cette mission, alors peut-être devrait-il le renvoyer à Hydra?

Sauf que les agents semblaient décidés à garder un oeil sur Tony Stark, comme s'ils voulaient être sûr qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Ils l'avaient déjà "réclamé" à leur façon, sans doute voulaient-ils le conditionner pour qu'il devienne un obéissant petit esclave comme Winter Soldier. Killian avait refusé parce qu'il était sûr de trouver une manière d'utiliser le brun comme il se devait...

Le Soldat récupéra son gilet au sol, allant vers une des armoires pour en sortir une chemise qu'il jeta à Tony et retourna s'asseoir à la chaise qu'il quittait rarement. Il devait penser que le brun était en danger, c'était compréhensible : pendant l'affrontement contre les Avengers, Savin avait malmené l'imposteur. Il était normal que Winter Soldier considère maintenant son allié comme dangereux, même si c'était d'une certaine manière stupide : pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à faire la différence entre les deux, il savait pourtant que Tony était séquestré ici. Il soupira en reportant toute son attention sur son invité.

- Pas besoin de te rhabiller, lâcha t-il sur un ton glacial.

Le brun se figea tandis que le blond retira sa veste pour la jeter sur le bord du lit, la chemise finit par suivre et il le rejoignit sur le lit. Un autre petit truc qu'il s'offrait, prendre le corps du playboy qu'il était avait quelque chose de savourant pour celui qui l'avait un jour offensé et Tony sembla se resigner, ne pouvant de toute façon rien faire contre ce que lui imposait toujours Killian. Son regard se posa quelques secondes sur le Soldat toujours présent, mais espérer que celui-ci agisse pour le protéger était stupide car il devait lui obéir...

- Veux-tu que je lui demande de participer? Demanda t-il ironiquement.

- Vas te faire mettre! Répliqua le brun.

Killian répondit par un sourire et lui attrapa la cheville pour le tirer à lui. Il allait pleinement savourer cette nuit, que cela lui plaise ou non.

* * *

**Note de l'Auteur :**

Surprise ! Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça ? N'est ce pas mes petites lectrices adorée ? Bon, certaine avait sentit les petites anomalie et je pense que beaucoup d'entre vous avait sentit le truc arrivé, mais que se soit confirmer, sa doit vous faire tout bizarre, non ? Niark niark niark , je suis diaboliquement diabolique !

Bon, alors, je continue de vous avertir de l'irrégularité des sorties des chapitres, la bêta à des choses plus importante alors ne vous étonnez pas si les chapitres ne sortent pas de manière régulière, mais pas d'inquiétude, comme vous avez pus le constatez, ni ma bêta, ni moi même n'abandonneront cette histoire !

Bonne journée à toute et à la prochaine !


End file.
